Inside The Mind: Twilight Sparkle
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: You know Twilight Sparkle, right? Have you ever wondered what's going inside her head? Well, this is your story! Join her 5 emotions in the chaotic mind world they live in. Of course, it isn't easy working for an alicorn. But can they solve the biggest problem of all before it's too late? (Note: You must've seen past season 6.)
1. Welcome to the mind

**A/N: Yo yo yo! My gosh! It's time to write for my favorite crossover of all time! This is literally my two favorite things crossed over and part of the reason I like IO so much. Y'know I've wanted to write for this crossover since I literally found FanFiction? Well, it's about time I do! I've always wanted to see Twilight's emotions and stuff so one day I was like, 'Hey, let's explore Twilight's head!' She isn't actually my favorite character from the show but I wanted to mess with her anyway. Moving on, let's start! This will be from the leader's P.O.V. I'm not telling you who they are. You have to read, goddamit.**

* * *

 _**LEADER**_

 _Have you ever looked at somepony and wondered, what is going on inside their head?_

I for one know that far too well.

Twilight was such a smart young filly, if I say so myself. Study Island proved my point. That beautiful green and yellow core memory. Joy was so happy that she suggested we have a party. She was even happier when we got magic island. Well, we were all happy. It was how our Twilight got her cutie mark. It now remains possibly our most proud island, apart from Friendship Island. That's our newest, apart from when it.. Sort of joined Princess Island. When we became Princess of Friendship, Friendship Island expanded about twice its size and sort of joined up with Princess island. And the memories did so too. An even bigger mix of green, yellow and blue. Blue was for the fact that we were losing our past life.

The other islands are Book Island (which is like a ginormous library), Teacher Island (show off our intelligence) Rationality Island (my personal favorite), Organization Island (this one is Fear's favorite) and Stress Island (created by that purple idiot). Twilight's Islands of Personalities. Like I said, Rationality is my favorite island, but I suppose I can say I like all of them.

Overall, I'm proud of our Twilight. She's a princess, an important pony, which makes us just as imperative. Especially me. The leader. Ponies from all over Equestria look up to Twilight. She teaches them valuable lessons about friendship, which sounds super corny, which is why I made us avoid friendship at first, as well as the fact that it seemed rather pointless. My view will always be that way, but that doesn't mean it can't change. A little.

Since so many Ponies look up to Twilight, she gets lots of requests and duties, which makes us a very busy gang of emotions. I mean, Twilight has a such a good reputation now. According to our friend Rarity, we're the 'hottest new princess', apart from baby Flurry Heart. Anger gets very protective over that filly. If anypony dares touch Flurry Heart, Anger would be onto them before Fear could give you a 300 word list about safety. I mean, if any of us mention Flurry Heart, Anger will interrogate them, as if they said Flurry Heart was an idiot. I think she only does this though because she knows that Twilight enjoys being an aunt.

Anyway, our life is good, everything's going fine, well, that's what Joy says. She is far too positive. I tried to tell her that not everything works, but she didn't seem very interested in listening. Boo her. Because, though on the outside, things here in the mind.. Aren't quite as nice.

There are a lot of problems, actually. It has gotten both better and worse over the years. Well, when I say better, I mean for our Twilight. Worse is in her mind. If you were to give me a dime for everything wrong in here, I'd be able to afford half of Equestria. Perhaps it is better that I introduce you to my coworkers, the ones who have frustrated and almost made me cry over Twilight's climatic life.

First, there's Joy. She's similar to most Joys; Happy, friendly, positive, yellow and constantly tries to share her upbeat vibe with the rest of us. It can become quite a bother after a while, especially when she jumps around Headquarters, singing a stupid morning song. I'll admit that I do like her powerful glow. It makes her like look a shining star, which she bragged to us is 'just like Twilight's cutie mark'.

She can also bother me a bit if she makes Twilight sing a pointless song. I usually let her, because Equestria is a musical land, though I still can't help feeling rather dumb. Anger is the only other emotion who agrees with me on my opinion with the singing. Even Fear thinks the singing is fine. Ugh. Although Joy bothers me with her mesiness and persistence, we might not be a princess without her. And we do have our moments, her and me, here and there. Like I said, one of the core memories is from the two of us.

Next up is Fear. Fear is.. Stressfully organized and extremely finicky and panicky. There is not one hazard she doesn't have a list for. Seriously, she has a list for dangers in organizing a list. I'm not joking. So every morning, while Joy is singing, Fear is reading over her list for the day. She isn't very good at keeping her stress under control and often has panic attacks. However, she is the most organized out of all of us. Even me.

We would've failed everything without Fear. Well, maybe not everything, but we definitely wouldn't be standing here right now. She keeps Twilight organized, and makes her stress over things supposedly going to happen in the future, times for tests and events, and happenings in Equestria. Equestria, I must admit, is a dangerous place, so Fear does have to be sharp. Her over-protectiveness can bother us, but honestly, she works the hardest. She puts herself under immense pressure just so Twilight can enter The Canterlot Castle (me making us not look like an idiot) and she is pretty tough to deal with all our strong alicorn powers. Since stress can make our powers go a bit berserk. But she will do anything to protect Twilight. Anything. Good for you, Fear.

Then we've got Sadness. Well.. There isn't too much to say about Sadness. She's sort of just the quiet, timid little outsider who occasionally comes in to help us realize our sympathy. Especially if Twilight is speaking to Starlight Glimmer and helps her understand something. Or if Twilight is singing a sad song or something depressing is happening. Like just before we got our cutie mark. Sadness thought we were going to fail, until the rainboom hit us. Apart from that, she mostly just mopes around in our Headquarters library, reading book after book, on her favorite collection of pillows. Because of this, she knows more than any of us do about The Mind World.

But the one thing that really sets her apart from the rest of us, or Sadnesses in general, is the fact that she is so quiet. Fear's stressing, Joy's singing, Anger's yelling and my complaints are what she sees everyday. She just whimpers quietly or doesn't speak at all. I asked her one day if she was okay since she doesn't speak much. She told me that she was just sad. That answer didn't make much sense to me, but then again, with all the chaos in here, it kind of did.

And finally, before me, we have Anger. Oh Anger. Where do I start with you? Here's a surprise: Anger has a temper problem. She yells about anything 'unfair' and her head turns into a volcano. Now, as I said before, our powers are rather strong and certain emotions can make them worse. Fear is pretty bad, which is annoying, because power is so dangerous. Joy is okay. Sadness refuses to use the console unless she has to. I'm no threat either. Anger is totally different story.

Whenever Anger uses the console during some sort of magic battle, she goes _REALLY MAD_ , and our power goes out of control. Anger explained to us that she can't control the magic. And I get that, but I'm not sure if the others do, well, apart from Sadness. Fear is a coward and Joy.. Well, I'll explain them later. Because of Anger's lack of magic control, she is Twilight's most dangerous emotion. Once she got so fed up with our friend Pinkie Pie that she literally made Twilight have a fiery head, as well as herself. That went down well in here.

Fear couldn't believe that Anger had actually put some of herself in the real world. It really wasn't meant to happen. I was shocked too, though I didn't say anything. I just told Anger to never do it again. Joy was a different story. We'll get to them later. Another instance with Anger's rage was when the library was destroyed. That day was when Twilight was holding all the magic of the 4 princesses. I had strictly forbidden Anger for even getting in presence of the console. She wasn't impressed by that, but she understood. Then, the library was destroyed. We couldn't keep Anger from that. It just wasn't fair.

You should've seen her face on that day. You should've seen all of us. Sadness was literally bawling, Fear passed out, I was frozen with shock and Joy couldn't smile. Anger was beyond mad. I had never seen her that angry. She wanted revenge on Lord Tirek. Her head exploded into flames as our magic blew up half of Equestria, with help of such villain. Now whenever we mention the Golden Oak Library, Anger gets all angry and Sadness starts crying.

Apart from that, Anger isn't so bad. I mean, she's probably the only one that I can stand for a long time (apart from Sadness when she's not crying), since she doesn't sing, dance, scream, cry or stress constantly. Because of that, we probably get on the best. She really only bothers me if she persists we should be doing something that we really shouldn't. Anger's 'dangerous' part doesn't get to me too much. Besides, I know she means well and cares for Twilight more than anything, so bless her. Though I wish she and Joy weren't so oblivious with all their.. Well..

And then there's me. I am the leader of Twilight's head. I'll admit I'm not perfect, though I struggle to be so. I've made mistakes in the past. And these days, I don't really use the console as much as I used to. It wasn't like I was hogging it or anything. I was just helping our girl. At least that's what I thought.

"Friends are a waste of time," I had said to my coworkers, when Twilight was young. "We need to study. We want to sucess in life. Forget friendship."

"Are you sure?" Fear had asked. I nodded.

"Absolutely. Twilight will be the best student, you see. Now, we've got magic to practice."

When Celestia sent us to Ponyville to make friends, I believed it was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. I complained over and over about how it was a huge waste of time. Anger was yelling about how Celestia sent us to a place of stupidity and not preparing for the mare in the moon. Fear was afraid about said villain. Joy was trying to keep us all motivated by telling us that Nightmare Moon was a hoax and we'd be out of there in a jiffy. Sadness just sniffed silently in her corner.

Then we had the whole defeating-Nightmare-Moon-adventure. We made everlasting friendships and a new core memory. I had to leave study-obsessed Twilight behind (well, not completely) and welcome friendship into our life. And though I'm happy to be Princess of Friendship and all, sometimes I miss the old days. When I was in control. I purposely bring up memories when Twilight was studying or reading a book. It's not like I completely want old Twilight back, which I don't. Sometimes I just need a little blast from the past. When Twilight truly needed and wanted me. And every now and again, Sadness watches the memories with me. I think that may be the only thing we have in common.

It reminds me back when life was just a pile of books and studying in front of our face. There was no one there but us. It makes me a little sad, though I never cry. That's not my thing. However, it also reminds us what a bad friend we were. When we returned to Canterlot to reunite with our old friends, I kept getting examples of how I made Twilight diss all her friends.

"Come on guys, we're different now." I had explained to them.

" _'Friends disgust me'_." Joy mimicked, reminding us all when we were younger and I had said those exact words. She made it worse by putting up a green memory of Twilight dismissing a friend's invitation. Joy can be really annoying sometimes.

Speaking of the past, HQ wasn't as bad back then. The best days in here were when Twilight was young. Before the fights. Before the explosions. Before anything bad. Like I said, I want Twilight to continue her princess life. I just wish things would change in this ridiculous HQ. Honestly, I'm ashamed of the drama in here. We have such good reputations. Why can't they be the same in here? Ugh..

Great, now I have to explain to you all this drama. Where do I start? Ugh.. From the beginning, of course. We'll get the minor problems first.

Firstly, this mind world is extremely dangerous. There are random explosions all the time (due to Twilight's alicorn magic), millions of mind monsters (thankfully most of them are locked in the subconscious. Fear herself literally dragged me down there with her to make sure they couldn't escape) and recently, there's been sightings in Long Term of some sort of spirit. Fear passed out when the Mind Workers told us the news.

"Oh come on guys, there are random explosions all the time. I'm sure it was just something like that." I reassured the others. I couldn't tell if they believed me or not. The Mind Workers seemed to trust me. I mean, most of them know me rather well, since back in the old days I sometimes travelled up to Book World and complained about our day to the Mind Workers there. They listened eagerly, mostly due to the fact that the amazing leader herself had come to talk to them. I'm kind of famous in The Mind World. The other emotions are kinda jealous.

Anyway, those are just general Mind World issues. We have problems in HQ as well. Remember how I was talking about Joy and Anger? Well, I'm just gonna say that they.. Aren't exactly good friends. Oh no. They're not even _close_ to friends. In fact, they're enemies. And they have been for years.

It used to just be minor bickering. Occasional miniature fights that I would mostly dismiss. Fear acted as if they were fighting to the death, on the other hoof. However, they were still fights, so sometimes I butted in to get them to stop. They usually did, though later on they'd start again. Now it's so much worse.

They started fighting using harsher vocabulary and more yelling. Then they started using magic powers and trying to cause physical damage. Luckily the other two and I managed to stop them and cool them down before it could get out of hoof. Then they usually didn't speak or even look at each other for the entire day, luckily week. Then the fighting would start again and so the cycle would repeat.

I've tried everything to stop them fighting, since it's having such a negative impact on us. Fear has gotten so bad that she won't even go near Joy _OR_ Anger. Sadness has gotten quieter and every time happy-go-lucky and fire-head start fighting, she starts crying. I was sick of it when it started. No wonder Twilight is getting more twitchy. Idiots, _idiots!_

But the other big question apart from when these nonards will stop fighting is why? Why are they fighting? To be honest, I'm not completely sure why. I just remember it was shortly after Anger arrived in HQ. Anger arrived later compared to the rest of us. She was actually the last emotion to make her place here. We were nearly finished emotion-filly-hood by the time she came.

Emotion-filly-hood is practically the growth for pony emotions. Since we're different to other species of emotions, we grow in a different way. We start out as fillies/colts (depending on the gender of the host) and then we stay that way for about 6 years of the host's life. Then we grow up and we never grow or age again (It's a bit strange. I tried to study it, but the books wouldn't tell me anything, so I reluctantly had to accept it as a fact, though I still find it stupid).

So for the first five and a half years, it was just the four of us ('Good old days', as Joy calls them). But I always sort of had a feeling that it was never complete with just the four of us. One of my theories of why Joy and Anger fight is because Joy preferred it just being the four of us, since that's who she had known for all her life.

However, it was really a shock for all of us when Anger came, since most emotions come during the 4 four years of a host's life, though it's not completely impossible for an emotion to come later; it's just quite rare according to the manuals. But then again, Twilight was quite knowledgeable and well-developed, so none of us have any idea why we had a latie (a common emotion term for a late emotion). It's one of the many mysteries here that I want to solve.

Again, I'm still just as desperate as the others to know why Joy and Anger fight. All I remember is Anger came one day, after a pony took our book, then the next day, she and Joy started bickering. I've asked them again and again why they fight, but their answers were ridiculous. Honestly. Those two just annoy me to death. Don't they have anything better to do? They just bad-mouth each other. Ugh.. I work with a bunch of _idiots.._

My other two emotions don't have that many problems. Fear's only problem is that she panics far too much, and Sadness is just pessimistic.

Those are just a few of the problems, of course. If Joy was here, she'd make me list all the 'good' things, which I'm really not going to do. Well, I kind of already did, at the start. There aren't many good things in here.

Well, it's time for Twilight to wake up. I believe Fear was on Dream duty. Dream Duty is good or bad, depending on what dream Dream Productions decide to give us. There are amazing dreams; great plotlines, intriguing, the regular dream weirdness portrayed in a correct way, and all the usual strong feelings. Then there are the terrible dreams. Those are just stupid.

I can already hear Joy singing as I enter the room. Another great morning song, Joy. Just great. That's exactly what I need. Fear's at the console, going over one of her many lists. She's coming my way now.

"Do you think this list's effective?" Fear shoves a list in my face, which shows me a gazillion 'danger's. I push it down with a grimace.

"It's fine." I reply, which calms her down. Who am I kidding? She's still nervous. I glance over HQ, spotting Sadness in her usual corner, absorbed in a book. How surprising.

Joy is still singing, great, and now Anger is glaring at her. I do not want a fight when we first wake up.

"Okay, what do we have first?" I call out to my coworkers, and Joy finally stops singing. Fear, of course, has made an exact list of what is supposed to happen.

"We have three meetings with the princesses, which includes a train ride to Canterlot, we'll need a ticket for that, a buffet with the Saddle Arabian ponies.." Her voice is drifting off as she fills things out on her list.

"More princess duties? We get too many of those!" Anger grumbles, her head hung low, as always.

"Well, we are one of the most important ponies in Equestria. What did you expect?" I question, rolling my eyes. Anger doesn't reply.

"But I'm sure they'll be fun!" Joy cries excitedly, hopping around like a bunny. _Typical Joy._

"Let's just head down to breakfast. Starlight will be there. We need to remind her of her lessons." I point out, which sends Fear into a frenzy.

"Our lessons! OUR LESSONS!" She panics, getting yet another list.

"She better have done them. We don't want an irresponsible student." Anger scowls, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine! I mean, she's great at magic studies." Joy points out, in a chippy tone. Anger looks like she's about to snarl at Joy again. But luckily before she does, we get interrupted by somepony.

"Excuse me," A voice says. A blue unicorn enters, wearing a white vest and goggles, with a straight, dark blue mane. A Mind Worker. She's holding a clipboard, reading over something. We all turn to her, Fear shaking. "I've got some news."

"If this an explosion, we can't control them-" I begin, but she interrupts me.

"No. But I did want to warn you to keep a sharp eye out." Fear shivers at this statement, as the Mind Worker continues on. "We've been getting sightings of some.. Dark magic.. Unfamiliar things around."

"DARK MAGIC?!" Fear looks like she's about to have a panic attack. Sadness is now glancing up from her pillow, looking the most interested she has in ages. I don't even think Joy can find something positive to say right now.

"What do you mean?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The Mind Worker bows her head.

"Look.. we've just been spotting some things around. I'm just warning you. Be vigilant. We don't want it to come here." She shivers.

"They won't get past me!" Anger bellows, almost making me smile at her determination. The Mind Worker chuckles nervously to herself.

"Just.. Be on the lookout.. But I'm sure we'll be able to deal with.. Whatever this is.." She says, before exiting. I turn to my coworkers, who are all sharing frightful expressions. Well, I think Anger's trying not to.

"Look, just forget about this whole.. Dark magic stuff. The Mind Workers'll sort it out. We have more important things to worry about." I jerk my head in the direction of the console. The others, knowing that there is nothing else we can do, head towards the console. Breakfast.

"Hey! There's Starlight!" Joy cries, pointing a hoof to the crystal map. Our student is reading over a book. Joy leaps to the console and Twilight waves to Starlight, bidding good morning.

"Hey Twilight! I made you breakfast!" Starlight says happily, gesturing to a dish of pancakes.

"Ooh! Pancakes! Starlight is so nice!" Joy cheers, as we sit down next to our student. I glance over the pancakes, raising an eyebrow. I stop Joy from touching the console, and she gives me a strange look, as I observe the pancakes. Then I give a nod of approval to the yellow emotion.

"I hope you like them," Starlight says, as Twilight eats the pancakes, Joy with a big grin. "How many meetings do you have today?"

"THE MEETINGS!" Fear screams, twitching. I bring up a purple memory of Celestia telling us about the meetings we have today.

"A lot. I've got a _huge_ buffet first." Twilight laughs, after swallowing a piece of pancake. Starlight joins in.

"Well, at least you get to go somewhere and eat. My day of excitement is cleaning the castle with Spike." She groans, rolling her eyes.

"Poor Starlight.." Sadness sighs quietly, so we only briefly hear her. I faintly groan at the sad emotion.

"Good luck with that," Twilight begins, as Fear presses a button on the console. "Just.. Try not to use magic to manipulate Spike."

Starlight snorts. "I'll try."

Fear squeaks and makes Twilight glance at the sun. The alicorn gasps.

"Well, I better go or I'll miss my train. See you later, Starlight!" She dismisses Starlight and we leaves the lovely castle. Lovely and sparkly. _Ugh._

* * *

It's me again. I wasn't very prudent for talking to you. I guess I can't really blame myself; a lot occurred since that breakfast in the castle. Naturally, you'll want to know what's going on. I'll get this over with and tell you.

After a pleasant, but kind of lonely train ride, we arrived at Canterlot. Our old hometown. Sadness helped me bring up old memories of our old house and those constant hours of studying. Piles and piles of books.

"We can't think about that now! We have a meeting to go to!" Fear cried, sweat beading.

"A boring meeting!" Anger grumbled, lowering her eyebrows.

"It'll be fine! Besides, it's actually a buffet! Food!" Joy cheered, swirling around in the air. Anger glowered at her.

"Whatever, let's actually get to the _buffet_." I ordered, as Twilight trotted through Canterlot.

* * *

We entered the Canterlot castle and were welcomed by a crusade of guards, who blew into their noisy and stupidly annoying trumpets. A large red carpet was rolled out in front of us, made out of a soft material.

"Do they have to do this every time we go into somewhere?" Anger complained, as we politely paced on the carpet.

"We are a princess, so unfortunately yes." I groaned, the noisy trumpets setting me off.

"Well, it's kind of an honor, don't you think?" Joy smiled at us, as we neared the two princesses.

"An honor is what I'd call stupid trumpets being blown into our ears." Anger fussed, semi-glaring at the yellow one. Joy's smile shrunk, but she didn't say anything else.

"Guys! It's Princess Celestia!" Fear cried, as Twilight faced the co-ruler of Equestria. She peered down at us with a royal grin.

"Welcome, Twilight," Celestia spoke, in a affable tone, smiling. We bowed our head at her. "Please, come join us at the event."

"What if the ponies there don't like us? What if they think we're dumb? What if.." Fear panicked, grabbing her hind legs, as she muttered issues. "WHAT IF THEY TRY TO BANISH US BECAUSE THEY HATE US SO MUCH AND-"

"Now that's ridiculous," I interrupted, calming the frantic emotion down. At least I hoped. "Come on, we don't want to look like you in front of our guests."

We gaped at a huge table set out in front of us, filled with piles of food and drinks. Foreign ponies sat around it in large, posh chairs, chatting away to Princess Luna. We placed ourselves next to Princess Celestia.

"Let's grab a hayburger!" Joy encouraged, eyeing a pile of that fresh food.

"No. We don't want to look greedy." I spoke, making the disappointed Twilight pour herself a glass of crystal-clear water instead. It was fresh and healthy, much better than a hayburger.

"Ponies of Saddle Arabia! Thank you so much for coming to celebrate this meal with us," Celestia grinned at the foreigners. To be polite, we grinned at them too, and they grinned back. Celestia nodded. "Now, we know you've come from far away. How are you finding Canterlot? If you aren't from around here, you might find this land quite strange."

"It is a bit different." One of the ponies commented, getting a chuckle from all around the table. Unfortunately we had to force Twilight to laugh.

Celestia cleared her throat. "Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it, since you are not staying here for long. Now, since you are going to be performing some important deeds for us, and such we for you, I need to read some important scrolls." The ruler brought out a pile of scrolls.

"What! _REALLY?_ We don't wanna listen to boring scrolls!" Anger squawked from the back. I hated to admit it, but I wasn't really big on reading about the scrolls either.

"But this could be very interesting!" Joy protested, heading to the console to stop Anger. Fear gave Sadness and I a frightful glance. So I stepped forward.

"Look, let's just put a daydream on." I said, bringing up a daydream about Starswirl The Bearded. Joy reluctantly joined my side, as the 5 of us watched the fascinating and colourful daydream. Anger seemed rather relieved that we didn't have to listen to those 'boring' scrolls.

"Twilight?" It was Celestia. The daydream disappeared in a puff and we stared up at the ruler. "Would you like to give a speech on the magic of friendship in Equestria?"

"Oh, so now we have to do a speech?" Anger scowled, narrowing her eyes. I sighed and placed a hoof on the console.

"Yes," Twilight answered, facing the ponies of Saddle Arabia. "Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And I'm the Princess of Friendship. I also like to _t-t-_ teach _p-p-_ ponies about _f-f-_ friendship." She began.

"Fear! Get off the console!" I hissed at the purple emotion. She lowered her ears and glanced away. I sighed and kept driving.

"Yes, I do teach them about the most powerful magic of all," Twilight went on, glad to see that the Saddle Arabians were interested. "I used to think friendship was useless, until I was sent to Ponyville by my mentor, Celestia." Twilight jerked her head in Celestia's direction.

"All right! You're doing well, Leader!" Joy cheered, with her usual grin. I didn't take the time to grin at her because I was quite obviously assisting Twilight.

"And so I studied friendship, learning more about it. Before I knew it, I was assigned Princess of Friendship." We smiled at the Saddle Arabians, who shared fascinated looks. Even Fear was beginning to seem relieved.

"So, you studied this friendship, yes?" One of the Saddle Arabians asked, with an eyebrow raised. We nodded vigorously. The pony cocked her head slightly to the side. "What have you learnt about this.. Friendship?"

We brought up a few golden memories to help us. "A lot of things. Friendship is a very powerful magic."

One of the other Saddle Arabians seemed perplexed. "A magic? Friendship _cannot_ be a magic." Only then I jabbed the console, making Twilight pick on her unusual appearance and dodgy English, as I expressed a mild scowl. Meanwhile, Fear made Twilight chuckle apprehensively.

"Well, that's what I thought too, you know," We pointed out, keeping a smile on our face. "I thought friendship couldn't possibly be magic, but now I know better."

The pony didn't seem convinced. "What do you mean? Magic can only be obtained through the pony itself. Not it's qualities."

Anger perked up, semi-glaring at the pony. However, I didn't allow her to approach the console. Instead, I just made us a little appalled, but it didn't show on our face. We bowed our head a little.

"Well, it's complicated. Trust me, I was just like you. You have to really make friends to understand the magic." Twilight spoke calmly, though I couldn't help rolling my eyes at this ridiculous pony. What did they know about anything? They had no right to talk.

"Really? But what _is_ the magic? It does not make sense." The pony insisted, evidently not ready to give up. The other ponies on the table shared anxious glances, but the pony and us ignored them. Still not letting Anger near the console, I patiently pulled a lever, Twilight giving her response.

"It's difficult to explain, as I said. Have you ever experience friendship before?" We asked politely. The pony paused, prudent, biting her lip and brushing a little of her brown mane out of her face.

"Yes. But it was never magic. I really do not know where you originated the magic lies. I do not understand why they call you _Princess of Friendship_. The sense; it makes none." She argued, her eyes now the size of a wedge. Princess Celesita gave us an unsure look. The other Saddle Arabians shared this appearance. The table was surrounded in a deathly, horrid silence. It made us sick. _Sick._

" _'Magic lies'?!'_ ' _I do not understand why they call you Princess of Friendship?!'_ '" Anger spat from behind us, narrowing her eyes.

"Just give her a chance! She doesn't understand!" Joy replied desperately, hovering slightly above the ground.

"Oh, really? She said she had friends! _SHE CALLED US UNWORTHY OF OUR ROLE!_ " Anger boomed, her hair starting to smoke. Fear could already tell this wasn't going to end well, so she bolted up to her room. Sadness was hiding in her mountain of pillows, her head briefly peaking out.

Joy was not so frantic. Her voice was a mix of boldness, fear and her own, chippy tone. "Well.. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Come on, we have no reason to be angry."

Anger snorted, her head getting hotter. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! THAT'S WHAT YOU _ALWAYS_ THINK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GO AT ME?! _WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!_ " Then her head exploded into a volcano, flames going everywhere, Joy biting her lip. I shook my head. _I'm the leader!_ I wasn't going to stand for this. But Anger was already at the console.

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING!_ " Twilight snarled at the pony, shocking everypony even more, as we panted heavily, a spark at the tip of our horn. The Saddle Arabian's ears lowered and she backed away from us.

"I.. I.. did not mean.. What I said.." She breathed, shaking her head. "I was.. Stating what I believed."

"Yeah, that's why you called us unworthy of our role!" Anger snapped, a red memory rolling on the shelves. Not a memory I wanted to see at a buffet. But what could I do? To be fair, the pony did start this, but we continued it. So we were both to blame.

"YOU. CALLED. ME. _WORTHLESS_." Twilight hissed back, Anger showing no intention of leaving the console, especially since our horn looked ready to shoot a bolt, as well as the console lighting up crimson. Celestia suddenly put her royal hoof on our shoulder, and Twilight stopped gritting her teeth. The Saddle Arabians were petrified, and had gathered in a little huddle. I tugged Anger's tail and gestured her away.

* * *

Due to the whole incident, we had to cut the buffet short. None of us were pleased at Anger or the pony. Celestia, unfortunately was one of them.

"Twilight, I know that pony was being unfair, but you really shouldn't lose your temper like that." She scolded, quietly but strictly, staring down at us. Sadness was driving, make us bow our heads at the ruler. Joy and Anger, surprise surprise, were glaring at each other. Fear had returned, looking a little shaken up. She was fine though.

"Sorry, your highness. I don't know what got into me." We apologized, grimacing in depression. Celestia tutted.

"I am disappointed in you," She stated, which made Sadness sniffle. "Albeit, I know it was not your fault completely. That mare shall get a talking to."

"Yeah…?" Joy commented, on the optimistic side. We ignored her and focused on the ruler.

"You are dismissed, Twilight. You are lucky that I am just giving you a warning. But please, never do that again. I expected better from you." Celestia finished, then turned away, her rainbow mane flowing. Twilight kept her head bowed, Sadness still driving, as we left Canterlot Castle.

"She's so ashamed of us.." The blue emotion sighed, her eyes going watery.

"Well, now she's disappointed in us. It'll take a while to get her trust back!" Fear cried, getting yet another list for earning trust.

"It wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for Anger." Joy spoke up, causing said red emotion to scowl. I couldn't believe that she _still_ wanted to argue.

"That pony was unfair! Do you expect me to sit here and do nothing?" Anger spat, glaring at all of us. I sighed.

"Look.. Anger has a point." I agreed, Joy staring at me as if I had betrayed her.

"Wait, you're on her side now? Not Team Happy?" She questioned, her voice tinged with surprise. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? _'Team Happy'_? Since when did we have teams? We're all one team!" I complained, giving her my look of disapproval. "And I'm the leader! I _did not_ permit you to make some teams within our group without letting me know!"

"Well, you can't control everything we do! You're just the organizer! Not our _mother!_ " Anger growled, glaring at me with fury, almost standing up for Joy. I gave her my infamous look of disgust.

"Yes. But as, ehem, organizer, it's bad if you make teams within a team. And stupid! In fact, it's stupid why you two fight! You have no reason!" I replied, lowering my ears, flapping my wings and hovering a tad above the ground. The yellow and red emotion shared the same blank expression, and all was silent. " _Why?_ " I was getting more bothered by the second.

"It's complicated. Don't worry about it." Joy shakily answered, with a nervous grin. I groaned.

" _'Don't worry about it'_? _Really?_ You two _disgust_ me. All you do is fight and you don't even care about the others!" I argued, shaking my head. Fear was hiding behind a memory shelf, while Sadness was sniffling into a pillow. I cocked my head towards them. "Look what you're doing! You're hurting _Twilight_ , for heaven's sakes!"

Anger and Joy gave each other a mild glare, before the latter spoke up. "But really, that.. Table event was.. Not really my fault." She floated above the ground, hovering next to the red emotion, pointing her yellow horn straight at her.

"Yeah, well, how many times do I have to say it? IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! THAT PONY WAS BEING _RIDICULOUS_!" Anger yelled back, getting steamy again.

"But you really didn't have to yell at her! I know she was rude, but only if you didn't touch the console, we could've-"

" _WHAT?_ WE COULD'VE WHAT?!"

I moaned hotly, biting my lip. Fear had disappeared off to her room again, and Sadness was weeping softly into her pillow. I couldn't hear her whimpering because of those blasted idiots. Speaking of the duo, they head their horns lit up, yellow and red sparks flying everywhere. Then I get a whole smack of nostalgia, of all the years the duo had been bickering. From when they first started, to how it got worse. All the awful memories of my voice straining at them to stop and Sadness' begging and Fear's pleading.

"Just. Stop. Please," I breathed, not intending to sound so deflated, but what did I have left? Believe or not, the idiots actually listened and turned their attention towards me. "Ugh, you actually stopped for once. Separate."

I separated the duo and kept them as far away from each other as I possibly could, albeit they were egregious at each other. We were free to return to the castle, due to the cancellation of the meetings. Starlight, true to her word was feather dusting the shelves with Spike. We didn't bother to say hello. Anger wasn't in the mood for discussing with them. So we just spent the rest of the day sorting through all of these boring scrolls and writing letters to important ponies.

* * *

By the time it was dark, we were all tired of reading those thick scrolls. At least Joy and Anger didn't fight again, though Sadness kept bringing up that stupid fighting memory. Thanks _so_ much Sadness. We really needed to see that.

"I'm on Dream Duty everypony," I declared, dismissing the dofuses away. Sadness and Fear had already gone up to their quarters, leaving the three of us. I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'm not finished with you two yet. I know the two of you are going to bicker all night long. Nopony wants that. So don't even think about doing it."

"Pinkie promise I won't!" Joy squealed happily, leaping a little in the air. Anger grumbled her response, which I took as a yes. I grinned at them.

"That's what I thought. But I don't totally believe you," They gave me looks of perplexion. "I know you're going to fight anyway. I think you two need to stop fighting and be friends."

"What the heck?" Anger questioned, raising her brow, with her usual scowl.

"What the heck I mean is that you're not sleeping tonight," I continued. "Nope. You're going to Book World. Out of HQ. To.. the wonderful places of this mind."

"Ooh! That could be fun! Book World is awesome!" Joy cried, her voice filled with excitement as she jumped up and down. Anger didn't look quite as ecstatic.

"You want me to go to Book World... _WITH HER?!_ " She complained, with a larger scowl as she jabbed a hoof in Joy's direction.

" _Go._ " I furiously pointed at the exit of HQ, past the shelves and shelves of books here in HQ.

"You can't make me!" Anger pouted, snaring at me.

"Yes. I. _Can_ ," I replied, straightening up. "I'm the leader and I make the decisions. And I want you to go. Get out of my sights. Go to the Mind World." Reluctantly, I used my green alicorn magic to place a translucent shield between the duo and I. Anger banged on it fiercely, but I just kept gesturing to the exit, rather poshly. So finally, the two of them left HQ, hopefully to the Mind World.

I turned my head towards the lit up screen, a fear within in me doubting the plan. No, I told myself sternly, I'm not Fear. I don't need to worry. That's what I had been telling myself over my entire life, which might've been the only thing that stopped me from going crazy. Perhaps Joy was right. They'd be fine. I wasn't worried about them. I was annoyed. Worrying is _Fear's_ job.

 _I'm the leader. I tell the others what to do and organize them. I don't fret about everything. I shan't worry. I shan't. I am not afraid. I'm not afraid of what will happen to Twilight. Disgusted, but not afraid._

That's when I noticed the shield was gone. _Weird_ , I thought, I never removed it. I got off my chair and trotted towards where the shield had been. I wiped traced my hoof along the floor, trying to avoid getting dirty dust on it. _Odd._ I turned back to my chair, eager to move it, so I tried to light up my horn.

But the magic didn't work.

* * *

 **A/N: OH HELL IT'S FINISHED! So next chapter is going to be ahead of time, one, and two, in a different emotion's P.O.V. Who do you think it will be? The clue is ahead of time. So it may not be who you think. You never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had writing it and see you next chapter!**


	2. The attack

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the views (It's a lot considering the small amount of fics here)! This is going to be from who-knows-who's P.O.V. Heh heh.. Anyway, do you like the cover image? That did take awhile to make XD. There's a better version of them on my DeviantArt page if you're interested (my DeviantArt is on my profile). Whatever, let's begin this! NOTE: This takes place after Joy and Anger went into the Mind World! Don't worry, you'll get the actual story later.**

* * *

 _SECRETARY_

 _AH!_

Oh, hello.. Didn't see you there! Heh.. Well, Leader did say you'd be coming, I guess. Okay.. My list is here somewhere.. Oh, there it is! The first thing says.. Leader wants me to tell you what's going on. She already told you all of the background details, I should hope. Oh, and she wanted me to show you this:

You see that picture? That's the others and I during Emotion-filly-hood. I'm the one right at the back, left to Anger. Wow, we were very small back then, but honestly, I don't think we've changed. Leader was going to show you this picture, but she decided against because apparently it made her look 'silly'. Leader is very worried about her image, which is why she complains about the.. Fights all the time..

Oh! Fights! I need to tell you what's going on! I hope I'm not behind! PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE BEHIND! Wait.. I'm not behind! Few.. Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what's going on today.. That's very very bad! What am I going to tell you? What am I going to tell Leader?! AH! No, no, calm yourself Fear. She won't mind.. Will she?

Leader told me she already told you what happened yesterday.. Hm.. I guess she wants me to explain from then on.. Oh! When I was in my quarters last night, I heard Anger yelling then I heard somepony leave. I hope Anger didn't do anything bad.. Or Joy! After that, it was rather silent, too quiet.. I was asleep so I didn't hear the rest unfortunately. Speaking of sleep, it's time to get up! Goodness, I hope my lists are up to standard!

Okay, okay, I'm back now, sorry, I had to retrieve my lists. I do have so many and I do stay up later than the other emotions to create them. Leader says I'm a bit of an insomniac, but she also told me that I'm quite hard-working. Joy, when she wasn't fighting with Anger, told me that she thinks I'm very organized. Joy's always so positive, somehow even when she is fighting. I don't understand how and why. I'd be terrified, not cheerful!

I enter Headquarters, relieved to see that nopony has any injuries. Well, at least I think. Leader is at the console, appearing sharp as always. Sadness is in her usual corner. Joy and Anger are there too, though they seem awfully tired. I shiver. Did they fight? Please tell me they didn't fight!

"Good morning," Leader greets dryly. "Fear, what do we have on today?" I beam proudly. I know that Leader knows I will already have a list prepared for her every need. I find the exact list and rush up to her, shoving it in her face. Some ask why I do such movement. I usually reply with that Leader desperately needs to see the list in order of Twilight's safety. Leader, using her magic, picks up the list. I gasp emphatically, which surprises her. "What?"

"Your magic," I answer, observing her green horn. "It's.. It's.. gone WHITE!" I scream, suddenly panting. Her usually olive-green magic has gone completely white, almost transparent. Oh no.. Something is wrong! Something is very very wrong!

"Fear's right!" Joy observes, craning her neck over at Leader. Anger comes over to investigate as well. Even Sadness briefly glances over at us. Leader cringes and storms away from us.

"Ugh, personal space!" She groans, shooing us away with her wings.

"What's wrong with your magic?" I cry, sweat-beading.

"Nothing is wrong. Forget it." Leader bitterly replies.

"But Leader-"

"Forget it." Leader hisses, glaring at me. I open my mouth to protest, but I've learnt over the years that Leader isn't one to bicker with.. Or anypony for that matter. The thought of arguing makes me shake. That's why whenever I see Joy and Anger fight, I head straight to my room. Albeit, I wish there was a way I could stop it. Oh.. Why am I thinking about that? I'm shivering now!

The other emotions appear just as curious as I am, and we observe Leader for a few brief moments. But before Leader can turn around and yell at us, we quickly return to our normal routines. However, I cannot stop thinking about Leader's magic. It's worrying me; sadly, I can't keep my fear in. I must find an answer to this.

I sneak over to our enormous library. It's just past the memory shelves, if you're interested. And it is huge! I never really go in there because I'm paranoid I'll get lost. Today is an exception. I'm about to head inside, when suddenly I start to sweat-bead. What if I really do get lost and Twilight needs me? What if Leader yells at me? WHAT IF I NEVER FIND AN ANSWER?!

"Fear.." A quiet voice.

"Who's there?!" I scream, striking a battle pose. Then I realize that it's Sadness. Strange. Sadness never talks to me. Or anypony, for that matter. Now I'm afraid. Is there something wrong with Sadness, too? WHAT IF THERE'S BEEN AN EVIL CURSE IN HQ-

"I.. found something.." She continues quietly, gesturing me over to her library. I stop at the exact edge of her pillow bed. "I.. I can explain Leader's-"

"Fear, why are you talking to Sadness? I need you up here!" Leader calls, from the console. Sadness glances away, going back to her books, like I had never spoken to her. She is a very mysterious emotion, now that I think about it. Almost scary. Right, back to Leader! I walk over to Leader, who is at the console, with an awoken Twilight.

"What do you need me for, Leader?" I ask, getting out my list. I'm surprised Joy isn't the up here.. Wait.. Joy wasn't singing any songs this morning! Not one! She wasn't dancing, laughing or anything! No! This isn't like her at all!

"Uh, hello? Fear? Are you listening?" Leader waves her hoof in front of my face. I blink my eyes rapidly, but I pay attention.

"What's wrong with Joy? She's acting all.. Quiet." I reply, my list still hovering mid-air. Leader has quite an indescribable expression. I gasp. "Oh no! This isn't going well! First your magic, now Joy is acting like this-"

"Shut up," Leader hisses, glowering at me. "Ugh, you disgust me sometimes. Look, just forget about it. We have to attend Rarity's party today, remember?" That really sets me off.

"RARITY'S PARTY! OH MY GOODNESS! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING, NO PRESENTS, WE'RE BARELY PREPARED-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger booms at me, joining in the glaring squad. I notice she's sitting down on a pillow, similar to Sadness, reading a book. Huh? She doesn't normally do that! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!

"And in case you didn't realize, we do have a present for Rarity," Leader says, bringing up a golden, slight faded memory of wrapping up a book about fashion for Rarity. "So stop your dumb worrying. We have things to prepare." Leader keeps pressing her hooves on the console, making Twilight get up and have breakfast. Meanwhile, I'm worried sick. I glance at Joy, who hasn't spoken all morning apart from when I mentioned Leader's magic, which is also another issue. Anger isn't very energetic either, and Leader seems a bit crosser than usual. Plus, Leader seems oblivious to her magic, which concerns me more. There are just SO MANY THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!

Now I'm starting to remember last night. Did something happen? I mean, I heard yelling, dead silence and somepony leaving. I usually just hear the blare of a dream (which I did, though I've learnt to ignore it), but this time there was more. Now I have one question: What exactly did happen last night? I need to ask my co-workers.. But what if they don't answer? What will I do then? Then we'll be like this FOREVER! No Fear, you have to ask them.. Stop working yourself up.. I'll ask Joy first. She's roaming around in the corner, staying extremely far away from Anger.

"Oh no, nothing much, sleeping, y'know, the regular!" Joy answers, with a nervous chuckle. This isn't like her at all!

"Joy.. What's wrong? Please tell me!" I beg, almost feeling a bit like Sadness.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Joy laughs, keeping on her big grin. She flattens out her dress, with no intention of moving. She almost looks a little guilty for an unidentified reason. I back away from Joy, scribbling down information on my sketch board. I'm missing out on so much! Now I'M SO BEHIND! I gallop over to Leader, to gather more data.

"Leader.. What happened last night?" I ask apprehensively.

"Ugh, there you are, Fear. Seriously, stop worrying about what's happening! It's going to be fine," She answers, rolling her eyes at me. "Moving on, do you think we're organized for the party?" In Twilight's disgusted vision are the presents, streamers and a fresh batch of cupcakes.

"Uh.. Yes.." I answer, wiping my brow. I do wish these ponies would listen to me! Oh.. But it's just as I predicted! None of them will tell me what's happening! I'm not even going to try with Anger unless I want to get smashed into a wall. What am I going to do NOW?! I glance over at Sadness. No, she left HQ as early as me. THIS IS HOPELESS!

"Guys, we're going to the party now." Leader states, as Twilight places the objects in her bag. Spike has a in-love expression on his face, and drool seems to be running down his chin. Leader cringes at this. A green memory rolls in, banging against the many others. I stare back at my co-workers. Apart from Leader and I, none of the others seem to be interested (well, Sadness is usually never interested unless it's sad). Not even Joy, strangely. This is a PARTY! What..? Leader doesn't even seem to care. Today is going to be a very _BAD DAY!_

* * *

YIKES! Oh, it's you again! Sorry, you keep scaring me! It's me, Fear. SO MUCH IS HAPPENING NOW I CAN BARELY BREATH! WHICH IS SO BAD BECAUSE THEN I COULD DIE! AND IF WE DIE THEN EQUESTRIA WILL BE IN _JEOPARDY_! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M BRAVE ENOUGH TO EXPLAIN!

No, no.. I have to tell you.. Fine.. Well, it all began when we arrived at Rarity's boutique. The other three were still avoiding the console, so it was still just Leader and I. The boutique was decorated with colourful streamers and food tables were everywhere. The dresses and ponnequins had been pushed to the side, giving room for the ponies to trot around. I was glad to note that there was nothing dangerous in sight.. I hoped!

Rarity wasn't there, but our friends were. Pinkie Pie came right up to our face, with a sparkly party hat and a giant grin.

"TWILIGHT! YOU'RE HERE!" She squealed with commotion, placing a purple party hat on our mane. She noticed our expression, and her smile shrunk. "What's with the grossed-out face? This is a party!" I stared back at Joy, who didn't even seem the slightest bit invested in moving from her spot. It was like she wasn't there! Now I was fretting. Without Joy, we couldn't be happy!

"Joy! Twilight needs you!" I cried desperately, speeding over to her. The yellow emotion closed her eyes, her yellow horn lighting up a sky-blue, pulling a lever on the console. It turned yellow, and Twilight expressed a smile.

"Yeah! It is! And I'm sure it'll be great!" Twilight ecstatically replied, a gold memory rolling in. I turned back to Joy, who slumped back against the wall, weakly. _WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?! WAS SHE INJURED?!_

"Joy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She just politely shooed me away, with a reassuring grin. It didn't really feel reassuring inside, on the other hoof.

"I knew you were still happy!" Pinkie cried, zapping my attention back to the console. "Okay, over there is where you put the presents, the food, the decorations, the streamers, the music- THE _EVERYTHING_!" She hopped around, like a little ball of energy. Joy's colour eventually draining from the console caused Twilight to have an apathetic expression. She placed her presents and other goodies on the tables, not showing any interest. Not without her Joy!

"Hey Twilight!" It was Rainbow Dash, dashing over to greet us. "Whaddya get Rarity?" She had a wicked smirk. "Come on, you can tell me. Promise I won't tell anypony."

"Oh, why not." Leader grumbled, pressing a button. Still no interest from the others. THIS WAS AWFUL!

"I got her a book on clothes." Twilight answered, with a disgusted tone, rolling her eyes.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "That's a surprise!" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I'll tell ya what I got her," She paused. "A signed poster from Photo Finish!" A green memory appeared on screen, showing us the time Rarity told us her love for the famous pony.

"That's great." Twilight replied, keeping the disgust in her voice. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Come on Twilight, it's the best gift ever!" She retorted, snorting at us.

"I'm sure it is." Twilight sighed, heading away from the dumbfounded pegasus. This wasn't going well! We really needed Joy! But the emotion was still in the corner, faintly fluttering her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed answers!

"Guys!" I cried, raising my voice. They, rather apathetically, faced me. "Seriously, what happened last night? You're all acting weird!"

"EVERYPONY!" A voice cried from outside HQ, interrupting us. I squealed from the sudden volume. It was Pinkie Pie, in the middle of the room. "RARITY'S COMING!"

"OH GOSH!" I screamed, panting. "WE NEED TO HIDE!" I rushed to the console, and Twilight sweat beaded. I made her hide under one of the food tables, our eyes barely peeking out. Everypony else slid under tables, or hid somewhere else in the boutique. Somepony switched off the lights (I shivered), covering us in pure darkness.

Somepony entered into the boutique. "Hello?" They wavered around the darkness, before switching the light on.

"Joy," Leader spoke up, gesturing Joy to the console, just before the light flickered on. The yellow emotion briefly glanced up, her horn lighting up blue again, pulling a lever. Leader grumbled under her breath, but said no more. The light blared in the room, and Twilight faintly leaped to her hooves and shouted a half enthusiastic 'surprise!' with a small smile. Leader groaned. "Magnificent job, Joy."

I panicked. "Joy! Twilight needs to be happier! Or she'll become depressed and that could lead to-"

"Nopony cares, Fear," Leader sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let's go see Rarity." We trotted over to Rarity, whose eyes were filled with surprise. She was jumping for joy, blurting out massive thank yous. When she saw us, she flung her arms around our neck, giving us a bone-crushing hug.

"AH!" I cried, surprised by her intact. Leader pressed a button and we politely pushed Rarity away.

"Oh, I could not be more surprised!" Rarity squealed, like a filly. "I'm so thankful.." She noticed our expression. "Is something wrong, Twilight?"

"Uh, nothing, duh." Twilight replied, with that disgusted tone of voice. I bit my lip at Rarity's expression.

"Do I smell bad? Is my mane messy? What's wrong, Twilight?" She asked, patting down her hair.

"It's fine." We grumbled back in response. Rarity seemed more perplexed than ever. Before she could say another word, I leaped to the console and made us cower away.

"Oh, now we look terrible. Thanks, Fear." Leader groaned, frowning at me. I bowed my head in disgrace, but what choice did I have?

"Yeah, being disgusted was so much better." Anger called from the back, with her usual scowl. I jumped at her sudden voice, my antenna sticking straight up.

Leader sighed. "Yeah, everyone needed to know that. Things would be better if Joy would stop hanging around in the corner." She pointed at Joy, who waved shyly.

"Well, things would be better if we could all explained what happened last night!" I cried, flying in mid-air. "I mean, this is so bad for Twilight! Do you realize that she could-"

"NO. PONY. CARES!" Anger screamed at me, her mane lighting into flames. I felt my throat grow dry, and I shakily dropped to the ground. The red emotion suddenly chucked her book to the side and got to her hooves. I had a very bad feeling about this! I felt my knees shake, as I slowly backed away to the staircase. Sweat began to pour down my cheeks.

"Ugh, give it a break, Anger," Leader groaned, shaking her head. She turned to me. "Look, what happened last night is none of your business."

"But.." I began, then realizing that I had no reason to argue with Leader. Also because I was too afraid. Instead I faced Joy, who was still slumped against the wall, with a tiny smile.

"Twilight!" A voice spoke; it was Pinkie Pie. "We're opening presents now!" The pony squealed excitedly, hopping around. Rarity and the others had gathered around the presents table.

"Hooray." Twilight replied, sounding rather monotonous. Pinkie's energy seemed to die.

"Uh.. Are you alright, Twilight?" She asked, a little wary.

"Fine." We answered, heading to the presents table. Rarity was unwrapping her presents, examining each one with a smile.

"WHAT IF RARITY DOESN'T LIKE OUR PRESENT?!" I hollered, covering my head.

"Ugh, whatever she says, who cares." Leader replied, rolling her eyes. We watched as Rarity unwrapped our gift, her eyes shining as she glanced over the book.

"Thank you Twilight!" She cried, giving us a huge hug.

"You're welcome." We replied, sounding more monotonous than ever. Rarity raised an eyebrow, and so did the other girls.

"Twilight.. What's wrong? You're acting rather.. well, strangely." Rarity questioned, staring into our eyes. Leader bit her lip.

"Joy. Get over here." She commanded, jabbing a hoof in the yellow one's direction. I expressed a stressed face to Joy, praying that she would listen. Joy lowered her ears a little, but didn't say or do anything. I was starting to shake. Leader reluctantly pressed a button on the console, cringing ever so slightly.

"I'm. Fine." Twilight answered, holding her head up a little. Nopony seemed to believe her. Oh, why was Joy slacking?

"GUYS! GUYS! THEY'RE ALL SUSPICIOUS, WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED WITHOUT OUR JOY!" I panicked, galloping around HQ. Anger teleported in front of me, almost scaring me to death! Before she could give me a beating, I teleported to the console again, completely out of fear. Our friends were more suspicious and concerned than ever.

"Twilight, what's going on inside your head?" Dash grumbled, and she poked our forehead. Anger suddenly arrived between Leader and I.

"Oh, you wanna know?" She growled, smashing a hoof on the console. "I'll show you-"

"NO!" Somepony cried. Anger was suddenly smashed into the wall by a bolt of blue magic. I screamed, leaping into Leader's hooves. Sadness peered up from her book. But who did that magic belong to? It was none other than Joy, who was on her hooves and panting.

Anger didn't appreciate being knocked into the wall. She got to her own hooves, her horn lighting up a deep red.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She squawked, glowering so fiercely that I squeezed Leader really tightly for protection. She shoved me away from her body, using her white magic, placing me next to her side. Joy sighed, trying to stay calm.

"I.. I can't let you!" She breathed back, dipping her head. Anger exploded into flames, and I gripped Leader tightly again. This time, she didn't force me away.

"WHAT ARE YOU, THE MOTHER OF EMOTIONS?! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE CONSOLE! AND FOR A FACT, ALL DAY YOU'VE BEEN DOING NOTHING, EVEN WHEN TWILIGHT NEEDED YOU! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE RUINING TWILIGHT!" She bellowed, snorting actual smoke and gritting her teeth. I hadn't seen her that angry since the library was destroyed! Even Sadness seemed petrified.

Joy bit her lip. "You know I'll.. do anything for Twilight.. You know what happened yesterday.. We made a deal that neither of us would affiliate with Twilight for a day, remember? It was a deal that you made. That battle we had was hard too, and seeing Twilight unhappy is even harder. But we pinkie promised.."

Anger's pupils shrunk and she lowered her ears. For once, she seemed totally speechless. Her flames died out for a brief moment, before she scowled. "Fine! I admit to making that deal! But-"

"Why would you make such an agreement?" I squirmed. "I mean, do you-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger growled at me, definitely shutting me right up. Before she could do anything else, I left Leader on her own and raced up to my room, slamming the door shut. I couldn't take it anymore. I was already having a panic attack it was so bad! Especially when they started screaming at each other again.. It's making me scared now! IT WAS SO SCARY!

Then I heard this alarming howl from somewhere in HQ. It didn't sound like one of my co-workers. It sounded.. LIKE A MONSTER! I started to shiver madly. What could it be?! Then there was a sound of wind.. Like a Windigo.. WHAT WAS IT?! I poked my head out of my room, and I saw my co-workers backing away in fear.

"What's going on?!" I cried, observing their expressions. A cloud made out of dark matter was swirling around in HQ, screaming those horrible howls. It sounded awfully like the Windigos! Joy and Anger were the most frightened I had ever seen them, especially Anger. And I thought I was the scaredy-cat! Leader eventually shot a bolt of white magic at them, temporarily shooing them away. They roared once more before disappearing, so I hid back in my room.

Silence. IT WASN'T PLEASANT! Then I heard my co-workers discussing outside. Apprehensively, I creaked the door open and trotted downstairs. They all still seemed nervous, maybe almost as much as me.

"Joy and I saw those things when we were in the Mind World.." Anger breathed, looking rather shocked herself.

"The mind monsters.." Leader mumbled, biting her lip. THE MIND MONSTERS! IN THE MIND WORLD?!

"Uh.. Guys?" I asked, cocking my head and Joy and Anger. "Those two in the Mind World? MIND MONSTERS?!"

"We'll explain that later," Joy answered. "And yeah, Anger and I did see those. What are they?"

Leader scowled. "They must be those mind monsters. We managed to get them away for now, but they'll be back."

"BACK?!" I screamed, rocking back and forth. "AHH THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Leader, using her white magic, picked me up and placed me back on my hooves, albeit I continued panicking. "GUYS! THIS COULD BE SO BAD FOR TWILIGHT!"

"I know," Leader replied, getting out a note. "Joy, send a note to the Mind Workers. We need to warn them about this. Anger and Sadness, you two will go to Book World and I want you to find as many books as you can on them. Fear, you and I will stay here and do more research and protect Twilight in case they come back."

"Wait.." It was Sadness. She was speaking in her quiet, somber voice. "I know what they are," She cleared her throat. "They're called Mindigos.."

"You mean Windigos." Leader corrected, as we all peered down at the blue emotion.

"No.. Mindigos," Sadness continued, blinking. "Mindigos are smoky, horse-like cloud creatures fueled by the hostility between two or more emotions over a long period of time. Their intention is to eliminate all emotions in Headquarters and to take over the host, though they can rarely accept some emotions, such as me or Anger, if the emotion accepts them. They will usually be formed in the middle of the Mind World, where most of their power will lay." We all gaped at Sadness for a few moments, since she had never spoken so much before.

"Can they be stopped?!" I asked, sweat-beading once again. Sadness went on.

"It depends how powerful they are. If they are rather powerful, then they will be unstoppable. If they are mildly powerful, they may be able to stop." She answered, bowing her head.

"Well, they can't be that powerful, can they? I'm sure we'll be able to stop them!" Joy said happily, back to herself, which was relieving.

"Oh, we barely know what they are, Joy," Leader commented, rolling her eyes. Joy expressed a nervous grin. Leader narrowed her eyes. "Sadness said they come from fighting. So guess what? It's you and Anger's fault." Anger and Joy glared at each other.

"Well, we need to destroy these Mindigos!" The former encouraged, hovering in the air. "They won't get past me!"

I was shivering. "BUT THEY SOUND SO DANGEROUS! WE COULD BE DOOMED IF WE GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEM-" I was interrupted by somepony entering Headquarters. I breathed heavily. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" I lit up my horn protectively. As much as a coward I was, my duty was to protect Twilight, and that's what I had to do. However, it wasn't an evil creature (thank goodness). It was a mind worker.

"We got a report of a creature in here," She stated, marking things off her list. "Is this true?"

"Absolutely." Leader answered, nodding.

"Well, we found the source of them," She paused, suddenly apprehensive. "And.. well.. They're not going to be easy to defeat. We.. We could use your help.."

"And so does Twilight!" I suddenly panicked, realizing that the mind monster business had made us forget about our Twilight!

"The creature cannot wait. We can't hold it back much longer," The mind worker explained, bowing her head, almost guiltily. "Who is the leader?"

"Me." Leader answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, could you kindly put Twilight to sleep." The worker asked. Leader turned to Joy and gave her a nod. The yellow emotion dashed off to the console, making Twilight vigorously happy for a nap.

"Then.. What do you want us to do?" I asked, as the worker faced me.

"The leader will decide who will join me and who will stay. Whoever joins me will help stop the creatures at their base. The ponies that stay here will protect the host." She answered, her voice becoming monotonous. Leader gave her a salute, and the Mind Worker waited patiently for us. Leader turned to the four of us, with a battle-scarred expression.

"Joy and Anger. I want you to come with me," She instructed, as the two emotions joined her side. She faced Sadness and I. "Sadness and Fear.. This mayn't sound as serious, but I want you to stay here and protect Twilight," She took a nimble step towards us. "This is something I trust you two will be able to do. Do you think you will able to?"

I felt my muscles tense, regardless I took a deep breath and tried to make a brave expression. "I am Fear, and my purpose is to protect Twilight from all dangers, including mindigos. I believe that I will be able to protect Twilight." Leader gave me a proud beam, then faced Sadness.

"Yes.. I'm not completely sure of my purpose.. But I still wish to help.." She answered, almost with a little joy. Leader didn't reply and faced the mind worker instead.

"We should go now." She said. The mind worker nodded, and the three of them left, leaving just Sadness and I. I started to quiver. I hoped that this wouldn't fail!

Okay, Leader says that's all I need to tell you. Another emotion will be talking next. I'm not sure who, but let's hope they'll be nice to you. Just in case it's Anger, bring a bucket of water! OH NO! I'm behind now, so I had better go! Ta ta!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? I hope so! As usual, no flames and see you next chapter! I need to stop making them so lengthy XD.**

 **~Ponystories**


	3. The battle

**A/N: Yo yo yo! It's time for another chapter! Ooh.. Who's the P.O.V going to be from this time? And what's going on with this battle? Enough lame questions; let's find out!**

* * *

Hello there! Ooh! Are you the ones Leader sent? Awesome! Now, you've already spoken to Leader and Fear and I'm sure you had fun. Well get ready, because you're about to have even more fun! I'm so excited I could just explode!

Whoa whoa whoa! Ha ha.. I won't get you too worked up. Anyway, what are we doing here? Right.. This checklist says I'm telling you about: 1. The battle between the Mind Monsters. 2. Anger and I's Mind World journey. This is going to be so much fun! Okay, to keep thing simple and organized, I'm going to tell you half of the Mind World adventure and half of the batte! Anger, whenever it's her time, can tell you the rest. Okey dokey! Let's begin from where Fear left off!

I wave goodbye at Sadness and Fear, knowing in my heart that they will do a good job protecting Twilight! Fear won't let us down. And Sadness.. Though we don't know her well, I'm sure she'll do great! I follow the Mind Worker, Leader and Anger by my side, onto the Train of Thought.

"Ugh.. Do we have to take the train?" Leader complains. "How long will this take?"

"A few minutes." The Mind Worker replies, checking things off her list.

" _A FEW MINUTES_?! Twilight's in jeopardy!" Anger yells, with a scowl. "Forget this ridiculous train! We're teleporting!" I'm about to protest, when her horn lights up a bright red. All four of us teleport out of train and to the train station. Whoa! Everything's really cool here! I can see the mind shelves, with many colourful memories. And they're all organized, too! We can hear a terrifying roar, and desperate screams of Mind Workers.

"I'm sure we'll be able to defeat it!" I cry, grinning at the other threes' doubtful expressions. Leader sighs.

"You always say that, Joy. Heck, we barely know what it looks like. Though it doesn't sound pretty. Ugh.." she cringes, biting her lip. She turns to the Mind Worker. "Where is it?"

"Up that way, a little to the left." The Mind Worker answers, gesturing upwards. Anger seems furious, while Leader is determined. I am determined too, and I grin.

"Thank you ma'am. Come on girls, let's go," Leader orders, opening her wings. Anger has already dashed off into the sky, leaving us behind. Leader rolls her eyes. "So much for sticking together." She flies after the red emotion, at a slower pace, some sort of white glow following after her. I take a deep breath.

"You can do this Joy. It's for Twilight. So she can be happy," I tell myself, with a smile. "Like you want her to be." I take after Leader and Anger, flying over the memory shelves. I personally think flying is wonderful! Though Fear thinks flying is extremely dangerous and doesn't really approve of Twilight doing it much. I told her that it really isn't that bad. She didn't listen.

I'm smiling at my surroundings, when suddenly I hear that all-familiar scream. The Mindigos! Up ahead, past the memory the selves, there's a flat patch of purple mind-land. It appears to be ripped up, like a carpet. Vast, white stormy tentacles are climbing out of it, making that roaring sound. They're forming a whirling storm above everything. Suddenly, a golden memory flies into the gigantic storm, and I notice the colour drain away, leaving a cold and white memory. I'm trying to keep my smile on. It's only one memory, right? No biggie!

Leader and Anger are on the outsides of the attack. I stand next to them. From our view, we can see that the Mind Workers are using their magic to try and zap the storm. I hate to admit it, but it's not very effective. Leader doesn't look impressed with them.

"We've managed to keep the storm away from the shelves," The Mind Worker explains, a little fear in her eyes. "But it's getting harder. They're getting to some of the memories and draining their energy."

"Draining their energy?" Leader repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they feed off the energy from the memory orbs. Once they have enough power.. They will take over." The Mind Worker answers, bowing her head.

"But we'll be able to stop them, won't we?" I cry, with a smile. The Mind Worker has a perplexed expression.

"I can't say yes. They were.. Pretty strong when we first encountered them. It took all the Mind Workers to weaken them. But.. they only really exploded in power last night. I think something.. Well, triggered them." she concludes. I'm feeling nervous tingles… No, push them down, Joy. It's going to be fine. Anger's giving me a bit of a shocked look. I don't give one back, though I can understand it.

"Well, even if we can't stop them, we can still try!" I leap up with positive energy. "Plus, they won't be able to take us down! Team Twilight!"

"Joy, now is not the time for a party," Leader states, pacing around. She eyes the storm battle going on, as a Mind Worker is flung into the memory shelves. "Right. We need to figure out- Anger, don't you dare rush off, I know you want to- what we want to do," she lifts her head like a leader, then faces the storm. "I'll go to the middle area. Joy and Anger, take the sides. Then, I want you to give it the strongest magic blast you've got. We've been practicing our entire lives for this, so I expect a lot. Now we go."

I'm very ambitious. I know will be able to take down these Mindigos! I fly up to my side of the storm, staring at all the ice and horror mixing around. Come on Joy, you can do it! I light up my horn, the aura becoming azure. I shoot a bolt into the stormy mess, exploding some of the icy clouds. Better than nothing!

Suddenly, a cloud of scary ice Mindigos charge straight at me. They have glowing white eyes, and smoky bodies. I cover myself in my azure, translucent shield, so the Mindigos can't harm me. Yes! They can't get to me. They fly back into the storm. I light up my horn and shoot a continuous bolt at them, the blue magic making a kind of pool in the storm. I grin. It's working! Wait.. What are those? A whole horde of Mindigos are coming right for me! I'm trying to stop them, but they knock me into the memory shelves.

But I'm not going to give up! I quickly get to my hooves and take off once more. My horn lights up azure and I return to my original spot. I'm going to try a different tactic! A little spark begins to form on the tip of my horn. I close my eyes and focus, feeling my mane float around my head. The magic feels stronger and I open my eyes, noticing that the spark has enlarged. Yes! It's working! I take a deep breath and let the powerful spark go. It heads into the storm, creating what looks like a blue firework in the icy mess. Did it work? I can't tell!

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a Mindigo fly out of the storm group and head towards the memory shelves! Oh no! It can't go there! I fly after it, shooting a azure laser at it. It disintegrates in a puff of smoke. WHOOPEE! It worked! I'm so happy! A grin appears on my face, and I feel like singing!

"Joy, watch out!" It's Leader! A Mindigo is heading straight for me, it's colour now the same colour as my magic. It looks more powerful than the other ones! I shot a magic bolt at it, but it has no effect! It actually absorbed my magic! Suddenly, a white magic bolt hits it in the side. It roars and faces Leader, whose horn is lit up that drained, white colour.

I'm not sure why Leader's magic has gone all white and mysterious. Though, that colour rings a bell. In fact, I remember in the Mind World journey, the magic source was being robbed. The magic source is a big tube full of sparkly white liquid, that enhances magical abilities. I, ehem, happen to have a story with such liquid. But we shall get back to that later!

Leader's new magic hits the Mindigo, and it screams. Hm.. Maybe I can't use my own magic against those kinds of Mindigos, but others can! How fascinating! I definitely need to study this!

"Leader!" I squeal, with elation. "I can take out the ones that aren't fueled by my magic!" She wipes her brow, scowling at her sweat.

"Great. I figured that out already. And I also discovered that if we work as a group, we can cause more damage," she gestures to the floor. "There, please." I floated down onto the floor, gazing up at the storm. Leader is now in my sight, with Anger following behind her. We stand in a line, Leader in the middle.

"Okay everypony, on my command, we're all going to shoot," she commands, her voice stern. "Wait.. NOW, GO!"

I light up my horn, replicating the others. The three of us shoot at the Mindigos, red, azure and white. It's forming a truly robust rainbow bolt, with little sparks of magic floating around.

"We're doing it!" I cry, with a smile on my face. I know we can do it! The tri-coloured magic hits the Mindigo storm, causing them to yowl more than ever. I can see them swirling around! We're affecting them! Yes! Then suddenly, they form a huge, white stormy shield, deflecting the magic. Now lots of the Mindigos are heading towards us, swirling us in their power. I'm feeling awfully weak.. My horn can't stay alight much longer. No, Joy! Stay strong! But the power is too much.. They're too strong.. I fall to my knees.

"We're not giving them enough power!" A voice yells. I open my eyes, quickly observing my surroundings. The Mind World.. The Mindigos. I blink my eyes and jump to my hooves, searching for the source of the voice. It belongs to Anger, who seems furious.

"Ugh, what do you mean? We're giving them all the power we have." Leader retorts, rubbing her eye. Anger doesn't agree.

"No! We're not! I'm not letting these Mindigos take over Twilight. There is one more option!" She runs off before we can stop her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leader calls, with subtle concern. She groans. "Ugh.. She better not doing anything bad. Joy, let's create a shield to stop them." She lights up her horn and begins to form a shield around the storm. I can't help thinking about what Anger will do! She can be very reckless! Regardless, I help Disgust form a shield, my azure magic mixing with the white. The Mindigos are banging against the shield, swirling around like fishes. I close my eyes and focus. Yes! I can stop them! Think positive, Joy! _You can do it!_

Then, a very very strong force of magic rips open part of the shield. It doesn't feel like Mindigos. It feels.. Familiar.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. SUCCEED!" Somepony screams. Leader and I turn around and face a very indignant Anger, on the ground. Her horn's already alight, and she isn't doing any magic, and her mane is swirling like Celestia's. I recognize that magic! It was what happened in the Mind World adventure.. _The magic source.._

Oh! Speaking of the Mind World Adventure, I'll tell you the half of the story now. Don't fret! Anger will probably tell you the rest.. If she's nice enough. Now, for the Mind World adventure.. Let's begin from the beginning!

It all started when Leader forced us to leave Headquarters. Since Twilight wasn't awake, there was no train running. But that was okay! I happily teleported us to the entrance of the Mind World, in front of Book World, Studyville.. Wow!

"Did you have to teleport us so unexpectedly?" Anger growled, subtly glaring at me. I smiled.

"There's no other way! Besides, teleporting is fun!" I replied blithely. Anger didn't reply. "Come on, Anger! There's so much to do here! This is why Leader sent us here."

"I can't believe Leader sent me here with you! Who does she think she is, our mother?" Anger grumbled, glaring at the Mind World.

"Leader sent us here to have fun!" I cried, with a grin. "Even though.. That's not our thing, I'm sure we can still have it."

"I'd rather go on a picnic with Fear than go anywhere near here with you!" Anger bitterly replied, lowering her ears.

I laughed, trying to ignore her words. "Come on Anger, be positive."

"Fine. I'm positive that I don't want to be doing this!" She retorted grouchily. I sighed.

"Let's just go into the Mind World."

The Mind World was- and still is- absolutely _amazing_! It was busting with things to do, things to see.. I can't even describe it was so incredible! I had to admit, Leader did send us to a fun fun fun place! I'm not sure why Anger was complaining about that wondrous location!

"Ooh! This is _so so so so so_ exciting!" I squealed with glee. I flew up into the sky, observing everything in sight. There were at least a 100 book shops, hayburger restaurants, study hangouts.. Everything in Twilight's best dreams! Spectacular! I didn't know where to go first! I was getting so energetic! I wanted to go everywhere! I continuously teleported all over the place, peering in every store window. Anger was watching me with disapproval.

"Do you have to hop around everywhere?" she grumbled, as I paused in front of a hayburger restaurant.

"Lighten up! We're in this amazing place! Come on, let's explore!" I cried cheerfully. I rushed inside the hayburger restaurant, tinkling a little bell. The inside was silver and very organized, unlike a real restaurant. But hey, this wasn't exactly a real restaurant. A waiter, dressed in a clean white apron approached me.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" She asked, in a mundane voice.

"Hm.." I paused. Then I grinned. "I'd like the biggest hayburger, please."

* * *

Anger was storming around impatiently outside once I returned. She raised an eyebrow at my huge hayburger. I can't tell you how much I love hayburgers! They're just.. _So good.._

"Wow.. Nice hayburger." she observed, with a subtle grin.

"Don't tell Leader. She'll _annihilate_ me.." I chuckled, taking a messy bite. I didn't care about the mess. It tasted.. Perfect. A bit unrealistic; the authenticity was gone, but it tasted so perfect I didn't even care.

"I won't," Anger replied slyly. "If you hurry up and eat it."

I held some out with my hoof. "Want some?" **[A/N: Twilight's Joy, you are gross..]**

"I don't want anything of yours." she grumbled, lowering her ears.

"It'll technically be quicker.." I replied mischievously, while holding out a piece of bun. Anger seemed intrigued.

A little while later, we both had devoured the entire gigantic hayburger. I hated to admit it, but we actually had fun!

"That was fun, right?" I asked Anger, as we trotted away with full stomachs. She gasped in frustration.

"I can't believe I did that with you." she groaned, lowering her head. I sighed with a grin.

"Well, we had a good time, right? We don't do that very often! Hey look, it's Study Town!" I cried, pointing ahead with a hoof. The land in front of us was made out of every study tool imaginable. Mind Workers were zooming around on flying flashcards and others were fixing giant dictionaries. I noticed a cloud of the enlarged, flying flashcards. I leapt up onto one of them, then jumped across to another, like I was crossing a road. Anger replicated my movements, and we both hopped across Study Town. I glanced back at Anger, as I stood on a giant feather pen. "Hey! Isn't this great?"

"Could be better." she replied, with a subtle scowl. Using gravity, I forced the feather pen's tip down, then flung myself into the air. It was a lot of fun until I smashed into a giant ink bottle. Well, it was fun for me, but not so fun for the Mind Workers.

* * *

After that incident, we left Study Town before the angry Mind Workers came to get us. Ahead of me was a marble photo booth, standing on the purple Mind Floor.

"There's a Photo Booth?" Anger asked, with bewilderment. Her voice changed to sarcasm. "Thanks, Rarity."

I laughed and tugged her hoof. She gritted her teeth and roughly brushed me off. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Miss Grumpy Pants, let's go in there."

Anger, as I expected, didn't want to go in with me. In the end I dragged her in by magic. The inside of the photo booth was completely white, apart from a magic-powered camera in front of the white wall. I squealed energetically, hopping up and down.

"STOP THAT!" Anger barked, glaring at me. I groaned and lit up my horn.

"Come on Anger, this is a Photo Booth. We can take photos and things! Fun!" I protested, my magic whirring photo booth's camera. Anger groaned, not even bothering to make eye contact with me. "Okay, ready.. It's counting down! Smile!" Anger made a bored expression as the camera flashed. Her head was in her hoof, and she gave a fed-up look at the camera. Meanwhile, I gazed at the wall on my left, with a big grin.

The next picture I stood directly in front of the camera, my face covering half the view. Anger was in the background, with an eyebrow raised. Following was another picture where I used a magical spell on my coworker; shooting the red pony with a blue laser. The next picture was a miniature-sized Anger with a fiery mane and a fallen over me from laughing so hard. After that, it showed a regular sized Anger blasting me out the photo booth. Oh well! We still had so much fun!

* * *

We picked up all the photos from a shoot outside the booth. All of them had a little swirly logo in the corner with the words 'Twilight's Mind' and a black text underneath saying 'Photo booth'. Next to the logo was a print of Twilight's cutie mark. It was very pretty!

"Where next?" I asked, suddenly feeling my skin tingle in the good way. There were so many places we could visit! Book World, MMM (Measurement of mind magic)-

"Where'd they go?" A voice called, interrupting my flourishing daydreams. Anger and I watched a group of blue mind workers suddenly race through the land, in a mix of determination and confusion.

"What in Equestria?" Anger questioned, watching the quick-moving workers.

"Let's find out!" I replied. We trotted up to the Mind Workers, who were whisper-shouting among themselves. I faced the one in front, who I assumed was the leader. "Excuse me.. Uh.. what's going on?"

The Mind Worker floated a map in his unicorn magic. "Well, we spotted somepony stealing magic from the Magic Source. We chased them around the Mind World, but soon we lost sight of them. Somepony claims that they jumped into the Abyss. We think that might be the best answer, since we've searched the whole Mind World, and we can't find them."

Anger and I gave each other a look. "That's weird.." I replied, raising my brow. "Who would steal magic?"

The Mind Worker dipped his head. "We're not sure. They can't be of a good sort, though we don't know for sure. We'll let you know if we find anything else."

"Okay," I replied, as the Mind Workers trotted away and continued their search. I turned to Anger. "Stealing magic? Who would do that?"

"Whoever they are, I'm _not_ going to be nice to them." Anger growled, making an assertive scowl. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"I agree. Anyway, where do you want to go now?" I felt my bubbly excitement return. All the fascinating places we could visit!

"Headquarters." she gruffly answered. I sighed. _Typical Anger._

"Look Anger, why can't you just enjoy yourself? We're in the Mind World; an exciting, fun place we don't get to visit much!" I said brightly, with another one of my big grins.

"It just isn't fair that we have to be sent here so unexpectedly!" Anger complained, lowering her ears.

"Leader wants us to bond. You being difficult isn't really bonding," I replied, my smirk shrinking. "Think positive."

"Why do you always have to be like 'think positive'? You know there is only a _thirty two percent_ chance we would get along!" Anger grumbled, gritting her teeth.

"Well, I just want to have fun!" I retorted, slightly raising my voice.

"You always want to do that, Joy. Not everything is happy." Anger hissed.

"I know. But this, I want to be happy. Everypony wants this to be happy," I paused, ordering my words. "Look.. I know your purpose is making things fair for Twilight.. But I _don't_ think you're making things fair for everypony else."

"Joy, we've been over this far _too_ many times!" Anger growled, glaring at me.

"Well, I think you just don't realize it," I pointed out, feeling passionate in my arguments. "Maybe just-"

"QUIET!" Anger suddenly screamed. Her horn lit up a bright red, and she shot a bolt right at me. I was flung into a pile of Books, near Book World's entrance. Wiping my dress, I stood on four hooves, staring straight at my enraged coworker. Her horn was lit up again, and she shot another bolt. Using my own magic, a translucent, azure shield appeared in front of my face, blocking the magic.

I transformed my azure shield into a bolt; I shot it right at the red emotion. She deflected it with a shield of her own, then hovered in the air. She shot a hot laser, creating a crack in the ground. It washed right over my shield like nothing. I flew into the air myself, lighting up my own horn. I shot a large bolt at my coworker, who teleported out of the way. Anger returned over my head, and shot a laser right down upon me. I crashed into the ground, lying on my wings.

I could see another red laser approaching my face, so I quickly teleported. I flew Anger's side, shooting a laser at her by surprise. It hit her in the wing, which she was not pleased by. I shot another bolt at her before she could get back to me. Unfortunately she was ready for it and put on a shield. No matter Joy. I told myself. You're going to win this fight!

I teleported myself out of the way from another bolt. I shot a triple-bolt at Anger, who shielded it. She shot another continuous bolt, so I flew out of the way. It began to chase me all over all the Mind World, leaving destruction in its path. I shot a bolt back at Anger, hitting her in the face. She descended weakly. Yes! I was so happy! I felt extremely victorious.

While I was thinking about being positive, Anger's horn lit up a deep red, and her mane became flames. She shot a rather powerful bolt at me, which is a bolt only Anger can do, due to her fiery spirit. And if she's at the console, Twilight can do it too. It's a bit of an unfair advantage to the rest of us, but hey, I wasn't going to give up just for that!

Anyway, the bolt ended up launching me far, since I accidentally flapped my wings in the process. I zoomed across the sky like a bullet, landing in front of the Magic Source. The Mind Workers were protectively guarding it, in case that pony came back. They raised their eyebrows at my random appearance.

"Sorry everypony," I apologized, rubbing my head. I glanced at the magic source, suddenly getting an idea. "Excuse me.. You don't mind if I have a little bit of that stuff.. Do you?" I asked in my most polite voice. The Mind Workers shared reluctant looks, but the one closest to me brought out a little cup and filled it with the silver liquid. I felt a little fear within me, but I pushed it down. It's just a tiny tiny bit.. No biggie, right?

"What are you going to use it for?" The Mind Worker asked, handing me the cup.

I grinned. "I need to fix something." I drunk the silver liquid, the unsurety inside me growing ever so bigger. Suddenly I felt something happen to my magic. It felt like it was going to explode.. Like I couldn't contain it...

Well, Leader says that's all I need to tell you! When it's Anger's turn, she'll tell you the rest of the story, I promise! Who have you got next? Anger and Sadness.. Well, they're interesting, right? I'm sure you'll have a good time! Okey dokey, I'm almost late, so I had better go! Goodbye everypony!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that was shorter.. Like a tiny bit than the others. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I'm going to upload a picture for this chapter on my DeviantArt.. Eventually. Anyway, who's going to be next? I had some trouble deciding who.. But in the end I chose. See y'all next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	4. Forgive and forget

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was kinda busy with other fics and stuff. Anyway, so not to confuse you, Sadness has a really big story so she's gonna have two parts. This is part one, Anger is going to be in the middle, the last chapter will be Sadness' part two. I know, I just spoiled everything but I just need to explain it. Okay, chapter away!**

* * *

Oh.. hello there.. You're the ones Leader sent, I guess. Oh.. you're probably going to have an awful time with me. I think I may need to go back to my corner..

It's just Fear and I.. We're so lonely.. Fear is shaking and checking over one of her many lists.. She has so many lists. She's very organized.. Probably more than me. I notice she's also sweating a lot, glancing around the room. I sniffle. Whenever the Mindigos come, we're not going to be able to take them down.. It's like I can do anything.

"Do you see anything?" Fear asks, shivering. "Please don't let them come! No.. Leader and the others will stop them, right? Oh, what if they don't?! WHAT IF THEY COME WHEN WE'RE NOT READY? WHAT IF.." I tune out of Fear's worrying, facing my little library. It's the little place that I've been residing most of Twilight's life. It can be a little lonely.. But where am I to go when the others don't want me..

Fear has returned to her list checking. I think she wants to put walls around the console.

"That probably won't work," I say, in my depressed voice. "The mindigos are very powerful."

"We have to try! Though, they mayn't come.. Right?" Fear replies, sweating. I bow my head, my blue mane covering my eyes.

"You never know.." I sniffle back. "It depends if the other three can defeat them."

* * *

It had been a little while and nothing had happened. There were no mindigos, no bad signs, just quiet.. Fear was pacing around uncomfortably, protecting the console. I stayed near my corner, observing the area for any creatures. But I couldn't see any.

"Can you see anything?" Fear asked, staring at me with apprehensive eyes.

"No.." I replied, softly placing my head in my hooves. "We won't see them.. We're going to lose anyway.."

"Then what is _THAT_?!" Fear screamed, pointing elsewhere. I perked up my head and peered in that direction. I could hear the echoes of mindigos outside, and wind swirling. Though I'm not Fear, I could still feel a little frightened. And negative. As for the actual Fear.. she was going ballistic.. Especially when the sounder grew more audible. I got to my hooves, feeling depressed. We were probably going to fail.. "HOW DID THEY GET IN?!" Fear screamed again, as the sound grew closer.

"I don't know.." I sniffled back in reply. Then my eyes lit up. "Wait.. I think mindigos are attracted to the main source of aggressive relationships. Anger and Joy usually argue here.."

"Exactly!" Fear squeaked. "We need to stop them from coming in!" She trotted to the entrance of Headquarters, near where the Train of Thought docks. Noises were coming from out there. Fear lit up her horn, placing a violet shield around Headquarters. She cocked her head at me. I sighed, lighting up my horn admiral and joining it with the violet shield. I knew it wasn't going to work, but when Fear is serious about being protective, nopony can stop her.

I could feel the mindigos smashing the top of the shield.

"We can't let them get in! Keep it up, Sadness!" Fear called to me, rushing around Headquarters, her horn still ignited. I took a deep breath, focusing on my magic. This isn't going to work, I thought. Then, briefly, I heard a voice. It was somepony calling my name. I could hear it. I opened my eyes, trying to follow the sound. The voice was raspy and echoey, like it was being said in a cave.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering if it was just my imagination… after all, nopony would want to talk to me…

"Sadness…" The voice called again, ringing my eardrums. Who was that? I pricked up my ears and yearned out for it, searching for the sound. "Come with me.. I can help.."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a mix of fear and sorrow.

"Come with me.. Come.. I can help you.." The voice kept ringing.

"I.. don't know where you are!" I cried, feeling drawn to the voice.

"Let me in.. _Let me in_.." The voice boomed, as I examined the roof.

"What do you.." Then I realized. They wanted to come in.. That meant I would have to lift the shield. But I couldn't do that.. I had to protect Twilight..

"I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling guilty. "But I'm afraid I can't."

"Who are you talking to?" somepony called, entering the room. It was Fear, hovering a checklist. "They're trying to get in, but as of right now, they can't!"

"Great.." I mumbled in reply, trying to hold back tears. I felt my magic weaken a little bit.

"DON'T WEAKEN YOUR MAGIC! WE'RE IN A CRISIS!" Fear cried in panic, rushing around with her checklist. I sighed, feeling my heart deflate.

"Let me in.. I can help you.." The voice was back, and it was whispering in my ear.

"I wish I could.." I replied, bowing my head. "Like anypony would want to help me anyway.." The voice disappeared, just as I expected. Suddenly, with no warning, I felt the shield rip like a piece of paper. I heard Fear loudly scream and possibly faint. Something was coming in. The screams of mindigos grew increasingly more audible, and the room felt chilly. "We failed.." I sniffed, as an extremely petrified Fear entered the room.

" _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ " she screamed, her face drenched with sweat. The room's temperature decreased, and I started to feel chills. Something was whirling around, blowing my mane in the breeze.

"The mindigos!" I cried, gazing up at the cloudy ceiling. A storm had formed inside HQ, making horrible screaming sounds. I noticed their target.. Was the console!

"DON'T LET THEM GET NEAR THE CONSOLE!" Fear screamed, even more terrified. Her horn lit up violet, and she shot a bolt at the creatures. They roared in pain, though they showed no signs of slowing down. Fear cast a desperate glance at me. I weakly shot a bolt, which did nothing. I felt worthless.

The mindigo storm approached the console. Fear protectively stood in front of it, placing a violet shield around it. I slowly trotted by her side, lighting up my admiral magic. I knew the power of the mindigos wouldn't be as bad, due to the ponies causing the hostility not being in the area. But they were still strong. Fear's and my magic was enough to keep them out, especially since I wasn't distracted.

"Wait! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO THE MEMORIES?!" Fear bellowed, pointing a hoof towards the memory shelves. I noticed they were draining the colour of the memories, powering themselves. "NO! If they get near the core memories.. STOP THEM, SADNESS!" I had never seen Fear so petrified. But I didn't hesitate to not listen. I rushed over to the memory shelves, shooting a weak bolt at the creatures. They screamed in pain. I raised my horn, a shield forming in front of the memory shelves. The cloudy mindigos floated hopelessly around the shield, eventually floating back up to the ceiling.

"We need to chase them out of here!" Fear ordered. She joined my side, standing up boldly. "If we combine our magic bolts we could have a greater effect!" I nodded in agreement, as that was true. Though I couldn't help but feel a wave of despondency. It probably won't work.. I thought.

However, Fear and I combined our magics, admiral and violet, smashing the mindgos. They screamed in more pain than before, and contrary to my beliefs, began to fled!

"It's working!" Fear cried in relief, as we pushed them further back. I couldn't smile just yet, though I felt subtle happiness. We managed to blast them right out of Headquarters, hearing their wails. Fear was suddenly hyper, relieved that we had saved Twilight. "We're saved!"

I was about to nod in agreement when I heard the voice again. "Sadness.." it whispered, making my skin tingle. I whipped around, perking my ears for the source. I couldn't see anything, yet I could sense something was there. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, adjusting my glasses. Then I heard the voice again. "Sadness.. I can help you.."

"Who are you?" I whispered, trying not to alert Fear.

"I can help you.." I still didn't know who this was..

"Well.. I need to know who you are before I can let you help me." I whispered back, glancing up at the ceiling.

"I am.. _Just like you_.." the voice paused. "Let me in.."

I shook my head. "How.. how do I let you in?" Suddenly, like magic, the room began to feel chilly again. Somepony was entering!

"NO! STAY BACK!" Fear cried, lighting up her horn. The wind and snow began to swirl around, forming the body of an alicorn. It had a long, snow-white horn and a puffy, cloud-like mane. Fear prepared to shoot something at it's dark blue eyes. I raised my brow at it, then suddenly I realized. It was the ruler of the mindigos! The queen! I had seen it in my book!

"Hello, Sadness," she whispered, in her icy voice. "I can help you." It was the voice that had spoken to me.

"You will do no harm!" Fear screamed, shooting a bolt at the ruler. She avoided it.

"I'm not here for you," she glared at Fear, picking her up with her dark blue magic. She chucked her into the memory shelves. She turned to me, with an evil grin. "Sadness.."

I gasped in realization. "My books.. They said they could take an emotion onboard.. You want me to join you.."

"I do not wish for you to just join me," the ruler said. "I want to help you."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize? It's always been this way." she replied, trotting around me.

"I don't understand.." I said, shaking my blue head.

"But you will," she whispered back. "Aren't you tired of being ignored? Always being in the corner? The other emotions barely pay any attention to you. Don't you hate that?" I gazed up into her eyes, which were sympathetic. "Do the others even care about you? You have so much potential.. But the others choose to ignore you. You're not worthy of them."

"Well.." I thought about my answer. It's true, the others don't really pay much attention to me, I thought. But I was Twilight's Sadness. "I'm sorry, but I can't join you.. Why would you want me anyway? I'm useless.."

"That's what they made you believe," the ruler replied, peering down at me. "You're one of the two I can take."

"Don't take me. I'm not worth it. Anger's a better emotion than me." I sniffled back, bowing my head. She cupped my chin in her hoof.

"No, Sadness. I don't want Anger. I want you," she replied, gazing into my eyes. "You need the help. Join me, and you will no longer be ignored. You will be the greatest emotion to ever live. Nopony will ever ignore you again."

"Help?" I repeated, feeling unsure. Suddenly Fear was back, her expression both fearful and angry.

"You are not welcome here!" she cried, shooting a violet bolt at the ruler. She turned to me. "Sadness, don't listen to her!"

"Silence!" The ruler commanded, shooting Fear away again. I bowed my head, sitting on my legs. The ruler turned to me. "Sadness.. It's over now.. I know inside.. They've ignored you for so long; The emotion that they left behind," Her voice became like a song, as she trotted around me. "But it doesn't have to be this way.." She held out her hoof, and I gazed at it with my eyes. "Join me and we will conquer!"

"Sadness no!" Fear was back again, and she was seriously frantic!

"I've had it with you, purple vermin!" The ruler stomped her hoof in rage, picking up Fear with her magic. She harshly chucked her to the side, where I cringed at the noisy crash. The ruler faced back to me, with a jovial grin. "Join me and they will no longer ignore you.. We will be one!"

"I don't know.." I replied, holding in my tears. Her horn lit up, and I felt myself being teleported. The world around me became blurry, and it felt like I was being pulled through a wormhole. I didn't like the experience very much... The blurriness faded from my eyes, and a new world was in front of me- well, it wasn't very new.. It was the _past_. The past of Headquarters.

In front of me was a third-pony view of past HQ. It was Twilight's fillyhood, due to the small amount of books, and goodness- tiny console. And us emotions were in our fillyhood, too. Three emotions were there- Fear, Joy and I. Young Fear was attempting to levitate a list, young Joy was humming a song, and young me was sitting near the console, gazing at the two of them. Leader and Anger were absent. I guessed this was before their time.

"What do we do first, Sadness?" young Fear asked, still trying to hover a list, with her tiny horn. I noticed her wings were not there, which was a little surprising since I hadn't seen my coworkers without their wings for a while. But it was kind of relieving too.. Like the old days.. Sorry, I can't help but let out a tear or two..

"Try to talk to the other ponies, though they probably won't listen." young me sniffled, taking a deep breath. I watched myself from behind a memory shelf, almost smiling. That's when I was very temporarily leader.

"Aw, I'm sure they will!" young Joy squealed, hopping up and down. Young me didn't agree.

"You see, you were a great leader," A voice said behind me. I whipped around with depressed eyes, facing the mindigo ruler. She beamed down at me. "It's a shame you were ditched."

"Yeah.." I agreed, suddenly realizing what day it was. It was the day Leader arrived and took over Headquarters.. I returned to watching the past. The three past incarnations of my coworkers and I let filly Twilight trot close enough to a pony.

"Okay, deep breath, we're about to talk to them!" young Fear cried, rushing to the console.

"This'll be easy, guys!" young Joy squealed back, rushing next to Fear. I was in the middle of them.

"As long as we make friends.." I calmly ordered, as filly Twilight was about to communicate with the pony. She was about to clear her throat, when somepony interrupted us.

"No," somepony stormed into the room. She had an emerald mane, the same shape as Twilight's, a fern coat, and an emerald green dress. She appeared as a filly, just like the rest of us. "We don't need to do that." Before anypony could speak, she pressed a button on the console. Filly Twilight scoffed and turned away from the pony, like she had better things to do. A green memory rolled in, and banged against the other ones.

"Who are you?" I asked, weakly. She stared at me with a hint of disapproval.

"My name is Disgust," she answered. "No offence, I don't think your leadership skills are that good. So, you will call me Leader. I am here to make Twilight a better pony."

"So.. Disgust.. Leader.. You're the leader now?" Fear questioned, raising her tiny brow. "But.. Sadness is the leader!"

"Pfft. Like I said, I'll be a better Leader." Leader replied, tossing her little mane.

"But-"

"Whatever! First rule, friends are a waste of time." Leader bitterly ordered, with a look of disgust. Leader didn't talk about when she first arrived in HQ when she was telling you the story.. Maybe she didn't want to drown her appearance. I watched myself trot away to the side, as Leader introduced herself to Joy and Fear.

"You see? They don't want you," The mindigo leader whispered into my ear. Her chilly voice startled me. "I can change that."

"But Twilight needs me.." I whimpered back, as suddenly my vision became wrapped in the teleportation magic again.

"Don't worry, child, with me, you'll get Twilight for yourself. And everypony else." she replied, as we were whisked away.

This time, I was taken to when Twilight was a little older, and all 5 of us were there. It was Twilight's pre-teen years, I realized. I was in my corner, reading over a book. Leader, who looked like she does today except with no wings, was trotting around.

"We have a test coming up," she explained, eyeing us all. "We've got a lot to plan."

"WE'RE GONNA FAIL!" younger Fear screamed, running around like a maniac.

"No way! We're gonna ace this thing! Celestia will be so proud of us!" Joy jovially retorted, her horn fizzing. Anger shot her a mild glare.

"How? THIS REQUIRES A WHOLE NEW STUDY TECHNIQUE!" Fear screamed back, her face full of sweat. The younger me perked up, and she raised her voice.

"Maybe we could try the friendship method.." she suggested, grabbing her coworker's attention.

"Uh, no way, Sadness! Are you that ignorant? We so don't do 'friendship'! Gross!" Leader retorted, snorting. "Look, we'll do the study card method.." younger me tuned out, gazing into the pillows. Nopony bothered to even look at her. She felt her ears droop.

"You see?" the ruler asked, floating around my head. We teleported out of the room, and with a flash of light, were back in the current time. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the setting, full of books and icy wind. The ruler turned to me, covering my vision. "This can change, Sadness. They will pay for what they have done to you."

"Sadness, no!" It was Fear, who had returned. "If you join her you'll put Twilight in jeopardy! Horrible things will happen!" she paused. "Your Loyalties lie with her!"

The ruler smiled at me. "Don't listen to her, Sadness! You'll be so much better with me! You'll be noticed, not ignored!"

"No!" Fear protested. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sadness, you don't know what'll happen if you go with her! Twilight will suffer! You're her emotion- you can't do this!"

"Do you want more years of being ignored, Sadness? If you want respect, come with me!" the ruler argued, glaring at Fear.

"Sadness, don't! You'll miss out on Twilight! And the emotion-harmony will be totally undone! Besides, we're all your friends here!" Fear kept up her protesting.

"Friends? She speaks lies, Sadness," the ruler kneeled down to my level. "Here you may be able to look after your girl, but with me you'll get _true_ friendship- something you could never truly achieve. Especially with them."

"You're crazy if you go with her!" Fear protested, gazing into my eyes. "You'll betray Twilight!" I got to my hooves, switching my viewpoint back and forth with the ruler and Fear. Where was I to go? I couldn't betray Twilight! I just couldn't! She was my girl.. And my life..

"I'll go with you." I blurted out to the ruler. Everypony in the room was silent, and I felt my heart pound. Suddenly, I dropped to the floor in a flood of tears. My face was covered in wet tears, and I felt my heart crack. Fear gaped at me, her mouth open wide.

"S-S-S-S..Sadness.." she blubbered, her words as gone as a dog.

"I'm sorry Fear.." I whimpered, as the leader stood by my side. "But this is what I need to be."

* * *

 **A/N: OOOH CLIFFHANGER! Sadness joined with the 'evil' side! Damn, has she made the right choice, betraying Twilight? Or will things change? Who knows? Tune in next time for more!**

 **~Ponystories**


	5. Some stories told

**A/N: Greetings readers, I am back after a while! This is the second last chapter, and it's from Anger's P.O.V. Buckle up for the wild ride! Things are gonna get cray-cray, but I ain't sayin' anything else. Get your popcorn, soda and whatever, and prepare for the show!**

Who in the name of Celestia are you and what are you doing here?! Oh, wait, you're those ones that Leader sent. I have rules before you ask any questions!

1\. Don't ask any questions!

2\. Don't interrupt me! I want to get this other with smoothly.

3\. No talking about that ridiculous yellow emotion. Or any of the others.

I have many other rules, but we're on a schedule here. I don't have time for this pesky behaviour!

I believe Sadness was before me. She had some sort of different P.O.V... Fiddlesticks! I have to continue from Joy. Where did she end.. Oh right, here. Thanks, you annoying little-

Like that irresponsible yellow emotion did last night, I rush off to the Magic Source. The Mind Workers are protectively guarding it. They glance at me with suspicious expressions. I point at the Magic Source.

"Give me some," I say, slowly. "Enough to make a really really powerful magic blast."

"Pony, are you crazy?" One of the mind workers ask. "This stuff.. Is dangerous!"

I glare at them. I'm not going to put with their pathetic complaints! "TWILIGHT IS IN DANGER!" I scream. "I NEED THAT MAGIC _NOW_!"

They flinch at my sudden tone of voice. After all, I'm an alicorn- they're just unicorns. Since technically only emotions can be alicorns. I scowl at them, showing them I'm serious. Finally, the female one with a blue mane and coat places her hoof on the tap of the Magic Source. She gestures me over.

I rush back over to Leader and Joy, who are supposedly defeating the mindigos. It's hard to run, with suddenly all of this magic. My mane is flowing around me and I feel like Celestia. I notice the giant white and blue mixed shield ahead, with my co-workers zooming around in it. The mindigos are banging against it, trying to escape. I grimace at them, starting to feel rage build up.

I approach the shield, using my extremely enhanced magic to rip it open. The other two gaze at me in shock. I'm ignoring their alarmed expressions. Sweet Celestia, they look like Fear. Ugh.. my apologies, this magic is ridiculously strong. Curses!

No, I can't get distracted anymore! The mindigos are staring at me with their wicked eyes. I flap my wings, gently (Leader says I am the best flyer, but also the roughest) and stare daggers straight at the mindigos. They make me so.. ANGRY! I can feel my head heating up.

"What're you doing, Anger?" Leader asks, still appearing surprised. Then she realizes.

"This is my only shot!" I scream. I pull my head back, taking a deep breath. It's now or never! I light up my horn, shooting a gigantic red bolt. I can't see if it's working… But I'm still shooting, my magic creating a huge red beam. I can hear the wails of mindigos. I can't see anything anymore.. Just magic..

Smoke is everywhere. My magic feels as it was before I got that ridiculous upgrade. I float to the ground, gazing ahead of me. The floor has been carved out, with smoke twirling in the air. There's nothing here but ripped up land, and shadows. The good news is those pathetic mindigos are gone.

"You did it. I can't believe you actually did it." That's Leader. She walks up to me, not smiling, but with an approving glance. Joy has plastered on a fake smile. I give her a competitive stare. She ignores me and flies up into the air.

"The mindigos have been defeated!" she sings happily. I'd grumble if the mindigos weren't defeated. Wait.. the mindigos have been defeated! Sweet Celestia, I feel just as happy as Joy for once! Even Leader can't help smiling in this joyous occasion.

"I'm glad to know so." Leader says, giving a small glance at her horn. She ignites it, and that strange white colour returns. She appears to be frustrated.

"Your magic's still like that?" I ask, with suspicion. I'm pretty fed up with Leader acting all 'protective' over her magic. Come on, that is _not_ normal!

"Mind your own business. We have more important things to worry about- like Twilight." she replies, not really bitterly, but still rude. _RUDE_! Nopony talks back to me!

"Really?" I grumble. "No more jokes! What's wrong with it, Leader?" I glare at her straight in the eyes, to show that I'm serious. And for once, Leader appears to be startled. Suddenly, the ground rumbles beneath our feet. I hear Joy scream, as something bursts up from the ground. It can't believe it.. It's the mindigos! They're back, with even more power than ever!

Joy, Leader and I stand together in horror, as the mindigos whisk around like a giant tornado. They're screaming even more than ever; the sound is unbearable!

"How is this possible?" Leader questions, with concern. She faces me. "Anger.. You.. defeated them!" I'm far too stunned to reply. _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!_ They can't be back!

"Well, we have to try again!" Joy cries, gazing hopefully at us. "I'm sure we can defeat them!"

Leader just stares at her, with no expression. "Joy, we've tried everything. Our magic can't defeat them." The mindigos scream even louder, taking in more memory orbs.

"We have to destroy them!" I command, getting to my hooves.

"Were you listening? We can't!" Leader says bitterly. I snarl at her.

"Who are you, Sadness? We have to keep trying!" I yell back, as the mindigos keep screaming.

"No, Anger. We failed. We have to give up!" Leader huffs, flicking her mane.

I growl. "No! I am not giving up! If somepony's harming Twilight, I-"

"Stop!" Joy interrupts, separating Leader and I. "The fighting! It's fueling the attack! Every little scrap! Anger, all the fighting we've been doing over the years created them!" she pauses. "It's all our fault.."

"We know," Leader agrees. She has a little frown on her face. "But we don't how to stop them."

I grit my teeth in rage. I'm furious with Joy.. and myself. Why did I bring this upon Twilight? And we DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO STOP THEM! Of course, I was mad when I found out that I was partly to blame.. BUT NOW I'M SO ANGRY BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO TWILIGHT! Flames are erupting! IT'S SO UNFAIR AND IT'S PARTLY MY FAULT AND-

"Stop," Leader says calmly to me, ignoring my flames. She bites her lip. "Perhaps.. I'm partly to blame. I knew they were coming, especially when one showed up in HQ last night.. I should've warned you.. It took away my real magic." she gestures at her horn.

"So that's what happened!" Joy exclaims, hovering. Then her expression becomes perplexed. "Then.. why do you still have that weird white magic?"

Leader sighs, almost shamefully. "Knowing that something bad was going to happen the next day, I knew I was going to require magic. But where was I going to get any? Then I thought of the magic source. So, I put on a cloak and.. Snuck down to the magic source. I stole some of the magic, but the mind workers caught me. They chased me through the memory shelves. Let me remind you that I had no magic, and my wings couldn't fly either. I continued running, although they were catching up to me. That's when I spotted the Memory Dump. Knowing it was the only way, I jumped inside of it. Then I drunk the magic liquid, and regained my power." she concludes her story.

"So you were that robber pony!" I gasp, with shock. I can't believe this! Leader really stole magic?

"I had no choice.. If I wanted to have a chance against defeating the mindigos.." she sighs, glancing away from Joy and I. "I should've told you the truth this morning.. I just didn't want you to worry more. Or perhaps it was I that was worrying." She sits on the floor, staring at the mindigos. She sounds drained.

Joy and I glance at each other. My yellow coworker steps forward, with a smile. She faces Leader. "Leader.. I can see you're worried, and I'm not on expert on worrying- Fear is. But I am an expert on making ponies happy again!" her smile grows. "Here's an idea: If we.. brought the mindigos here.. Then we can get rid of them, right?"

Leader glances at Joy. "Yes. We can. But how?"

Wait! I've got an idea! I teleport in front of them, with a determined look. "Don't you remember the Windigos? Mindigos are probably just like them- we need to make peace to stop them!" Then I stop talking, realizing my words. Make peace?! Oh no, peace _IS NOT_ my thing!

"Never thought I'd say this, but.. Anger, you're a genius!" Leader cries, getting to her hooves. "If you and Joy make up, the mindigos should be defeated!" We all turn and stare at the mindigos. Sweet Celestia, they've done A LOT of damage! Grey memories litter the area, like dead souls. It's making me furious thinking about them.. But it's making me furious thinking about making up with Joy, too. Why did I suggest that?!

" _Make up_?" Joy questions, suddenly appearing apprehensive. "As in.. not enemies anymore?"

Leader rolls her eyes. "Yeah, what do you think?"

Joy sighs, biting her lip. "Well.. That's great.. But I'm not really sure if we can make up."

Leader lets out an irritated sigh. "Twilight is being mentally destroyed. We could die tomorrow. Would you rather have that or make up with Anger?"

I groan in annoyance. Joy is not somepony to make up with. Such pony gives me a nervous grin. I scowl back, snaring. Leader face-hooves herself. Suddenly, one of the mindigos leap up behind her and pull on her green dress. They start taking her away, through the destroyed ground. Leader struggles, trying to escape. But she can't stop them!

"Leader! _No!_ " Joy gasps, holding out her hooves. I face those egregious mindigos. I'm fed up with them!

"So you think you can destroy this mind world?!" I yell at them, as they continue to drag Leader away. " _TRY_!" I face Joy, who is trying to help Leader, but she can't. "Joy! Come. Here. _NOW_!"

Joy has an unassertive expression "But what about-"

"No! If we stop these things, Leader will be saved! WE _ALL_ WILL BE SAVED!" I order back, with a sharp edge to my tone. Reluctantly, Joy stops attempting to assist Leader and stands next to me. We stare at each other for a moment, feeling kind of awkward. This is going to a pain in the plot.

Joy takes a deep breath. "Um.. Anger.. Sorry.. For.. uh.. Saying all those things to you. I guess I just was used to before you came along.. And maybe perhaps I was paranoid. It was wrong of me to be so uninviting when you first came.. I didn't know it would be this bad.. All this time I thought you were trying to hurt Twilight when you were really trying to help her. I'm really sorry." she says, with a guilty expression. It's really weird, seeing Joy so.. Sad..

To be honest, I'm kind of speechless. Sweet Celestia, I _hate_ this feeling! Joy just keeps staring at the ground, with a depressed expression. I sigh. "Fine.. I'm sorry too for acting really rude and offensive to you," I'm trying not to groan. "I guess I just never trusted you when you started treating me that way.. Maybe I should've been nicer than try to harm you." I conclude my words. Joy stops staring at the ground and instead at me. Then, for possibly the first time, she gives me a genuine smile. I smile back. Wait, what?! Why am I smiling? I can't stop! CELESTIA DAMN IT!

"Do you forgive me?" Joy asks, getting to her hooves.

I pause. "Sure." I say, fluently. Sweet Celestia-

"Likewise for you," Joy says contently, still smiling. "So.. friends?"

Really? I try to avoid giving her a glare. So instead, I consent to her request. "Acquaintances will do."

"Yay!" Joy squeals with gaiety. She suddenly wraps her arms around my neck, giving me a big embrace.

"Hey!" I protest. "You don't have to hug me!" I say, leniently pushing her away. Then, oddly, we start giggling. Wait, what the hey is that?! It's the mindigos! Their power is draining- for real, this time. Their bodies are evaporating, and they're roaring in pain. They're.. Dying! I can see them disappearing into sky, like colourful ribbons. The colour is returning to the memories, which is a good sign. I can see Leader, too!

"Leader!" Joy exclaims, rushing over to help her. Leader groans, pushing herself to her hooves. She grins proudly at the both of us.

"I can't believe you two actually made up. You better not fight again." she grumbles, brushing off her mane. But we can both see she's proud.

Joy squeals with delight. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT FOR REAL!" she starts singing ecstatically, hopping around. For once, I don't feel like groaning and just grin. Leader rolls her eyes, though she's smiling too. She knows we did it. We survived! Sweet Celestia, now I'm getting that joyous feeling again!

"EVERYPONY!" Somepony bellows, interrupting our celebration. It's Fear, who teleported here!

"Fear, what're you doing here? You should be in Headquarters!" Leader says, though not strictly.

Fear shivers uncomfortably. "Well.. I have some.. Not very good news."

Leader raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'not very good news'?"

Fear bites her lip. "Uh… well.. A v-villain attacked HQ and tried to get Sadness to join her side.. And Sadness accepted."

"Wait, what?!" I shout. The others clamorously gasp, all gaping at Fear.

"What do you mean, 'join her side'?" Leader steps forward, with her brow raised.

"Sadness.. Isn't here anymore," Fear pants, with a little bit of depression. "She's gone with the evil side.. With the mindigos.."

"What?!" Leader cries, stepping backwards. "She's gone?!"

"WHAT!" I screech, hovering in the air. "SHE _LEFT_ WITH THE DARK SIDE?!"

"Did the dark side force her? She would never choose to go with them!" Joy insists, dashing forward with desperation. Fear gulps.

"No.. Sadness _chose_ to join them.." she whimpers, slumping to her hooves. "She left."

I could not be more enraged if I tried! HOW DARE SHE LEAVE HEADQUARTERS! I feel fiery again!

Fear nods slowly. "And.. I think she and the dark side are coming back for us."

Okay, now according to my ridiculous schedule, I have to tell you about that pointless Mind World adventure. Sweet Celestia.. Apparently Joy finished off when… oh Celestia no..

Joy had just finished drinking some liquid from the magic source for some absolutely pathetic reason. Her magic was now enhanced (like mine was), and she was having troubles controlling it. Leader would call this 'immature behaviour'. Kudos to her.

I was quite enraged, searching for that silly yellow emotion. I was flying over Dream Productions, trying to spot Joy. Where did she go, I thought. Then something blue and yellow whizzed past me, like a bullet. It zoomed around in the sky, unable to control itself. It seemed to be some sort of blue spark.

"What in the name of Celestia?" I mumbled to myself, watching the thing fly around. Then, it zoomed down into the ground, creating a great crash. Confused, I teleported to where it had landed, near the memory shelves. I trotted into the flat area, which had a crater in the middle of it. I peered down into the crater, but nopony was there. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge, light blue bolt hit me. I couldn't see or feel anything, it was so strong.

When I opened my eyes again, I was smashed up against one of the mind shelves. Colourful memories were scattered around me, like it had just rained. Smoke was near my head. What in the name of Celestia, I thought, getting up and gazing around. Then, something teleported in front of me. That something was Joy.

"Did you blast me?!" I thundered, stomping a hoof.

"Uh.. maybe.." Joy admitted, pulling on her mane with apprehension. Her horn light up, and a pile of memories near me exploded.

"When did your magic become that powerful?" I asked, with suspicion. Then I realized. "Oh no.. you didn't go to the magic source, did you?" Joy shyly nodded. I groaned. "Are you that stupid? What in the name of Celestia did you go there for?"

"Magic upgrade.. You were beating me, so.." Joy answered, taking a few steps backwards.

"Do you even realize how dangerous that stuff is?!" I screeched, approaching her. "You're crazy!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time.." Joy chuckled, bracing against the memory shelves.

"Why do you always have to assume that _everything_ will be good?!" I huffed, gritting my teeth.

"That's in my nature!" Joy protested, still grinning. I gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"When does this ridiculous magic enhancement wear off?" I asked, with botheration.

"Well, hopefully, soon!" Joy said, with another fearful giggle. Suddenly, her horn lit up and she teleported away. She was on top of the memory shelves. "I can't control it!" she called, although not apologetically.

"Oh, wow, I wonder _why_!" I boomed, teleporting up to her.

"Whoa, calm down. We need to relax if we want this to end quicker." Joy pointed at her horn.

"RELAX?! Ask me to go on a date with you!" I snarled, taking a step away from Joy.

Joy breathed calmly. "You really don't need to yell. Yelling increases the chance of high blood pressure, headaches and-"

"QUIET!" I thundered, before she could continue. "Why do you have to nag me so much?!"

"You know why!" Joy replied, getting to her hooves. Her horn was already alighted, and was levitating broken pieces of the shelves.

"Yeah, but it's pointless!" I screamed back, feeling my head starting to ignite again. Joy seemed to be petrified. I almost found this satisfying, until I realized she was pointing at something else. Something was behind us. Something horrible. I turned around and stared at it. It appeared to be some sort of creature made out of wind and snow, with glowing eyes. I gaped. "What is that?!"

It roared, sounding like some sort of creature in pain. Joy and I just kept gazing at it, as it floated around like the wind.

"It looks similar to something.. Like the windigos.." Joy observed, backing up near me. Suddenly, the strange creature charged towards us, its eyes glowing brightly. It looked more than ready to attack! Joy, with a little scream, used her enhanced magic to teleport us away. We ended up teleporting in the middle of Twilight's dream, which was something about a magic presentation. Joy's magic ended up decimating the set, making the Mind Workers not very pleased with us.

"The dream was crap anyway!" I called, as the Mind Workers chased us out. Joy just appeared shocked, shivering.

"What was that?!" she asked, as an area nearby exploded (thanks again, Joy's magic). Suddenly, I felt concerned too.

"I don't know.." I replied, trying to keep a stern tone. "Maybe we should return to Headquarters.. We've had more than enough drama here." Joy just weakly nodded.

Good riddance, I'm finished! Now you're finally leaving, too! Wait, what? Leader says one more pony is talking to you? Sweet Celestia, I thought this was over! Well, whomever is talking to you, good luck with them! Now I'm going because I have better things to do than talking to you!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Did y'all enjoy that? I hope so! Anyway, I changed things up a bit- the next chapter WILL NOT be from Sadness' P.O.V, but instead somepony else. I won't tell you who, though (I'm evil XD). Well, that's all for now and THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE! Be prepared! Later guys!**

 **~Ponystories**


	6. Goodbye (FINALE)

**A/N: OH MY GAWD IT'S THE FINALE! This story is coming to an end.. *plays sad music*. But I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too, guys! I've got more stories coming up in the future (not really for IO or MLP, sadly). Anyway, it's time for the finale! What the heck's going to happen? And who's narrating? You'll just have to wait and see, my children! ALSO I DIDN'T GET TIME TO EDIT..**

* * *

Hello there, I am just your average male unicorn mind worker. I am just giving you a short disclaimer.

The green pony- Disgust (her co workers call her 'Leader'), has asked me to not mention myself at all- or at a minimal level during the story. So it will be like a 'third-pony point of view'. The other emotions were not very happen that a random mind worker was going to be following them around- but Disgust told them to ignore me; pretend I was invisible. I found this mildly offensive, but what can I do? I think the red one- Anger found it offensive too. But we have no time to talk.

The four emotions, minus the blue one- Sadness- ran into Headquarters. It had been such a while since I had visited Headquarters; it was a shock to see it.. Wait, no, I have to focus on storytelling.

"Right everypony," Disgust spoke up, stepping to the console. "Apparently the mindigos are coming back and we need to be ready. For now, we just need to prepare."

"Should we wake Twilight up?" Joy asked, standing next to Disgust.

"Yes, but only for a little while. I need to see how badly Twilight has been impacted." Disgust answered, pressing a hoof on the console. Twilight's eyes flickered open, revealing her crystal bedroom.

"But what about Sadness?! WE'LL NEVER BE THE SAME WITHOUT HER!" Fear frantically cried, teleporting in front of the console.

Disgust sighed. "To be honest, Sadness was never really that helpful anyway. We'll be fine without her, trust me on this. And besides, I have a feeling she and those ridiculous mindigos left for good- we banished them. Twilight's fine, anyway. Look."

Just as Disgust said, Twilight Sparkle was perfectly stable, as she trotted around her stunning room.

"Are you sure?" Fear whimpered, shivering. Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and stop worrying. It's almost morning now anyway; Twilight has duties to do." she replied, as all of her coworkers surrounded the console. Twilight Sparkle peaked her head out of her bedroom, gazing down her hall. She could hear muffled talking from Starlight Glimmer and Spike, but there was no sound apart from that.

Fear was still distressed, Anger seemed to be annoyed (I think because of me), Leader was controlling Twilight, while Joy was watching her. Fear kept gazing back and forth at a certain library in the corner. I think it is where that Sadness stayed or something.

"Hey! It's Starlight Glimmer!" Joy squealed, taking the console. We sat down next to Starlight Glimmer, who was reading a book.

"Good morning, Starlight." Twilight said blissfully to her student, sitting next to her. Starlight Glimmer gazed up at Twilight, kind of depressed.

"Oh no! She looks worried!" Fear gasped, sweat-beading. Disgust shushed her.

"So, Twilight.. I heard about what happened yesterday.." Starlight Glimmer began, bowing her head ever so slightly.

"Uh.. you did?" Twilight asked, with a nervous chuckle. Fear was at the console, making it bright purple. Disgust seemed to be quite fed up with her.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Starlight Glimmer asked, with concern.

"Oh yeah, it's not like we had a giant parade of mindigos come at us and losing an emotion to them." Disgust sarcastically commented, flicking her mane.

"I'm fine! Everything's fine!" Twilight cackled, with more fear than ever.

"Uh.. you don't sound okay.." Starlight bit her lip.

"I'll deal with this." Anger teleported in front of everypony, slamming a hoof on the console.

"ANGER, NO!" Fear screeched, clinging onto Joy.

"Mind your own business!" Twilight angrily yelled at Starlight Glimmer. Then she rushed away before the unicorn could ask anymore pestering questions.

"Ugh, thanks Anger," Disgust groaned at Anger. "Now she's gonna be even more suspicious."

"Well we're not in the mood for a friendly talk, are we?" Anger hissed back, snaring at Disgust.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Joy shooed them apart. "We don't need any fighting. I mean, that's what caused this whole mindigo business in the first place, right?" The other two had no choice but to agree.

"Ugh.. Maybe Sadness had a good reason to leave. This place is chaos." Disgust sighed, trotting away from her coworkers.

"I forgave and apologized to Joy! What more do you want, mare?!" Anger complained, growling. Disgust glared at her.

"Order and peace." she sighed, lowering her ears.

Fear raised a hoof. "Maybe there'd be more order if Sadness was-"

" _Forget_ Sadness. She doesn't work here anymore- she betrayed us." Disgust snorted, whipping around.

"And for a very good reason." A high, royal voice spoke up. A pony, with a cloudy, white body entered the room. She seemed to be some sort of ruler, with a dangerously long horn. Many mindigo servants followed after her. All the emotions were completely frozen, as they gasped in horror. I was included; I hid behind a memory shelf.

Behind this ruler, was a very familiar pony- to the emotions, at least. Sadness stepped out, standing next to the ruler.

"TRAITOR!" Anger bellowed, pointing a hoof at Sadness.

"Traitor?" The ruler laughed. "Sadness is not betraying anypony. She is doing what is best for herself- being here with you is not the right choice."

"Sadness is an emotion, not your slave!" Disgust cried, with a snare. She faced Sadness. "Sadness… you can't leave like this!"

Sadness wiped a tear from her glasses. "I'm sorry.. Leader.. But this is who I am now. You don't need me."

"Very true, dear Sadness," The ruler smirked at her. "As for the rest of you disgraceful ponies, you will get what you deserve." She waved her hoof, ordering the mindigos to surround the emotions.

"What are you doing?!" Anger screeched, as she bunched up with her coworkers.

"Twilight is not yours anymore," The ruler made an evil grin. "She belongs to us now."

"NO!" Anger bellowed, shooting a red laser at the mindigos. However, it had no effect. The others joined in, but there was still no effect.

"Don't attempt to interfere with my plans," The ruler cackled. "You can't stop me!" The emotions protested bitterly, as the ruler trotted past them all. Sadness just stood there, watching them with sorrow. The ruler faced her. "Let the mindigos deal with them, Sadness. Come here, I require your assistance." Sadness trotted towards the ruler, though she sneakily used her magic to hover a blue memory to her coworkers.

"What are we going to do now, ruler?" Sadness asked, as she and the ruler approached the console. I could see was trying her hardest to ignore the screaming of the other emotions. I was still hiding, praying to Celestia that the mindigos would not see me.

"We take over Twilight. You haven't had much of a go with her," the ruler cocked her head and the fighting emotions. "Now is your chance to shine, Sadness. As your friend, I do not wish to see you unhappy."

Sadness pressed a hoof on the console, changing the colour to blue. Twilight sighed in depression, slumping down. The ruler smirked.

"Good, Sadness. Doesn't it feel great?" she asked, placing a hoof on the blue pony's back.

"Yeah.." Sadness sniffled, though she didn't sound happy- then again she never does.

"Well, you'll get to enjoy this forever- you're not that lonely little pony in the background anymore." The ruler replied, smiling. The mindigos were floating around the mind shelves, taking some of the colour from the orbs.

"SOMEPONY PROTECT THE CORE MEMORIES!" Fear bellowed, popping up from somewhere. My view then started to get blurry, because the mindigos were making it fuzzy. I heard some screaming, noises, somepony bursting into flames, tears and a large crash.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE CORE MEMORIES!" somepony yelled. I could not tell who it was.

"YOU CAN'T HURT TWILIGHT LIKE THIS!" somepony else desperately cried.

"SILENCE, FOOLS! TWILIGHT IS NO LONGER YOURS!" More yelling. Then the noises picked up, and somepony started crying. Okay, I think that was Sadness. Then everypony started bellowing.

"THE CORE MEMORIES! SADNESS, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" I am not sure…

"SADNESS DOES NOT NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU!" The ruler, I think, spat. I decided that I was sick of hiding underneath a memory shelf. I climbed out and peered at what in Equestria was going on, and it was complete chaos. Half of HQ was destroyed, memories were spilled everywhere, and the mindigos had the core memories. Other mindigos were holding the emotions (save Sadness). The ruler, with the non-captured emotion were standing in front.

"How could you let this happen? You're ruining Twilight!" Disgust spat, struggling against the mindigos.

"She is not your Twilight to look after, fool. She is not ruined," the ruler whipped around. "Besides, I am the new leader now. You are no longer of any use around here, neither your coworkers."

"Don't do anything too bad to them.." Sadness sniffled, dipping her head.

The ruler snorted. "They are not your friends, Sadness. Their well being should not concern you." Sadness didn't reply. The ruler flicked her mane, and the mindigos pulled the other emotions away.

Forever.

It did not feel right.. Was this really happening? I do not come to headquarters very much- but I am from Twilight's mind- this was a complete tragedy. The emotions, everypony, gone. It was just this ruler and the turncoat emotion. I did not know what to do.

"They are gone now, Sadness," the ruler smiled at her apprentice. "It is just you and I."

"Just.. don't hurt them.." Sadness mumbled, observing the new HQ.

"Hm.." The ruler turned away from Sadness, and to her workers. She started barking orders at them. Sadness did not take any notice of that. She gazed out the window longingly, making me question if she was really enjoying working for the ruler after all. Suddenly, the ruler got her attention. "Sadness, I have an important mission for you," she waved her hoof; mindigos joined Sadness' side. "I want you to take over another pony- that has the correct conditions."

"What?" Sadness breathed, her eyes widening.

"Sadness.. There is a filly whose emotions argue, like Twilight's. We can take over them, too. It will give us more power- and control," The ruler replied. Sadness glanced out the window, then back at the ruler. "You helped me take over Twilight. Now I think you're ready on your own to take over other ponies," the ruler put her hoof on Sadness' back. "It's time you got the attention you deserve, my dear friend."

Sadness did not speak for a few moments. I think her mind was lost in thought. Then she stared up at the ruler. "Okay, I will do it."

Such ruler smirked. "I am most proud of you, my dear assistant and best friend. The mindigo army will know where to go. I have great expectations- you should too."

Okay, shortly after that the mindigo ruler found me and.. We will not go into that. So Sadness herself is taking over for the rest. Thank you everypony.

* * *

Um.. Hi, it's Sadness again.. Oh, I hope the others don't mind me narrating again. That poor mind worker.. He was doing okay. Um.. where are we.. oh, right. Here.

The mindigos lead me through this strange, whirly blue portal. Twilight has been through a portal before, but I have not. I didn't like it very much.. but it took us to our destination. It was another pony's headquarters, with fully-grown emotions (although the actual pony was around 8). The headquarters was so simple compared to ours- with only one library, and a simple set up. I spotted a microphone near a memory shelf, and a basket full of threads and needles near another memory shelf. I also noticed lots of the memories were green or yellow.

"I'm the leader!" This pony's Disgust cried. I tried not to gasp when I saw which pony's Disgust it was- a little white unicorn, pink and purple mane and vibrant green eyes (they were all green, however).

"You're not, silly!" Sweetie Belle's Joy laughed. "I'm the leader!"

"They're arguing about this again?!" Sweetie Belle's Anger stormed in, with frustration. "This is the fifth time today!"

"And we still can't decide a leader!" Sweetie Belle's panicked.

"We never will.." Sweetie Belle's Sadness sniffled, reminding myself of.. Well, myself. Poor little fillies.. I felt bad for them. They were going down the same path Twilight was, making the wrong choices. They were going to lose, just like us.. I tried to start crying at the sight of the Joy and Disgust bickering.

"We shall start our camp at the back, Mistress Sadness." The mindigos said to me, as they slipped away. I didn't reply- instead I observed Sweetie Belle's emotions. They were about to suffer like we did… I didn't want to see that. Not again.

When it happened to Twilight, my coworkers were all out the door in five seconds, and I barely noticed them- nor did they notice me. I just went all dopey, almost shocked when the ruler asked me to join her.. Maybe it was then it was the first time I felt like somepony had actually cared about me. I kept staring at the emotions, from my hiding place. It's too late to change.

 _No_. A happy voice said. Joy's voice. _It's never too late to change_! I remember her saying that when we first moved to Ponyville.. We thought we'd never fit in, never change. Then we did. We proved it's never too late to change.

Then I got an idea.

Using my powers, I turned myself transparent, and snuck behind Sweetie Belle's Sadness. I whispered, very quietly:

"It's never too late to change. Something is coming for you and only you can stop it- if you change." Sweetie Belle's Sadness gasped in horror at my sudden voice, almost like Fear.

"IS THERE A DRAGON?!" Sweetie Belle's Fear whipped around and stared at her coworker.

"What's happening?" Sweetie Belle's Disgust asked, trotting over to the scene.

"I.. heard a voice," Sweetie Belle's Sadness whimpered. "It said 'it's never too late to change. Something is coming for you and only you can stop it- if you change'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sweetie Belle's Anger questioned, with suspicion.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe somepony is trying to warn us.." Sweetie Belle's Sadness replied. Then her eyes widened. "If you change.. Something has to change.. Or something bad will happen."

"What do we have to change?" Sweetie Belle's Disgust asked. I swiftly used a bit of my magic to pull out a book about mindigos, which seemed to be a much more simpler version than the one I had read. The emotions gathered around it.

"So that's what we need to change?" Sweetie Belle's Joy asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Mindigos? Well, whatever they are, I'm sure we'll be able to stop them!"

"It says they're caused by arguing.." Sweetie Belle's Sadness read the pages. "I.. think it means.. We need to stop being hostile." She faced the Joy and Disgust while she said this.

"Really? We don't even know anything about these.. Mindigos or whatever they are." the Disgust scoffed. The Sadness took a deep breath.

"Whether they're real or not… fighting is bad. We need to stop it anyway." she pointed out, with mild desperation. The others nodded in agreement, and I almost smiled. The Joy and Disgust looked at each other and groaned.

"Fine. Sorry. Whatever. Problem solved." the Disgust quickly churned out. However, the Joy quickly leaped onto the Disgust and cuddled her to death. I smiled, watching the reunion. It was almost touching..

"I'm sorry too! I think you'd be a better leader anyway." the Joy cried, still hugging. The Disgust smiled. I sliently flew to the window and peered outside. The windows were being weakened, which I could not help but to smile at. Then I covered my lips. Wait, which side am I on? I'm supposed to be on their side!

I suddenly felt like a betrayer.. To both of my sides. I was supposed to help the mindigos, not their food source. I was on their side- the apprentice of the ruler. Instead, I had stopped them. Why did I do that? Then it hit me, like a bullet.

I was an emotion. Not a mindigo. _My purpose is to live and help my host, not to take over it. I am Sadness, the Sadness of Princess Twilight Sparkle. My duty is not to take over mind worlds. My duty is to help my host see through others, and to help my coworkers and myself._ And right now, my host needed my help.

* * *

I used a portal and escaped Sweetie Belle's mind world, not caring to see if the mindigos had followed me. I had more important things to worry about. They were not my concern, not my friends. I arrived back in headquarters, which was still destroyed from the horrible ruler.. And myself. Using my magic, I tracked down the ruler, stealing magic from the memory orbs. She saw me.

"Ah, Sadness! You have returned early." she said, grinning up at me.

"Yes," I replied, with a stern tone. "And I'm quitting."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I bit my lip. "I am quitting! I am not working for you anymore. I have learnt that I am not a mindigo- I cannot be like you. I'm an emotion, and my job is to help Twilight, not destroy her."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" The ruler screeched, with a fierce tone, like Anger's. She lit up her cloudy horn, shooting a bolt at me. I avoided it, landing on the soft, mind-world floor. She shot another bolt; I shielded it. "YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! YOU PROMISED TO WORK FOR ME!"

"I did not betray you," I replied, feeling a prickle of rage. "I betrayed the pony I work- no, live for." I lit up my horn, shooting a navy bolt at the villain. The ruler growled and aimed a cloudy laser at me. I tiredly flew into the air, zooming away from the laser. It sliced through a lot of the memory shelves, but didn't touch me. I shot a triple bolt at the ruler; she deflected it.

"YOU WILL SUFFER NOW!" she screeched, suddenly preparing a massive spell. "BESIDES, YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I HAVE YOUR CORE MEMORIES AND YOUR FRIENDS! YOU HAVE NOTHING!"

"You're wrong," I spat, standing my ground. "You did take those things, but that does not mean that can't change. You haven't taken me yet- and I will defeat you." I had never felt such confidence! The ruler's lips drew back into a snarl.

"You don't stand a chance, you little blue freak!" Her horn suddenly lit up a death-black, her eyes shining bright. She began to hover, her magic swirling around. Then she unleashed it. Possibly the darkest spell I had ever seen. It came straight for me.

I dropped into a crouch, lighting up my horn. Taking a deep breath, I lit up my own horn, covering myself in my dark blue magic. The dark magic splattered against it, as if it was paint. I heard the ruler groan; she shoved more power into her magic. However, I kept defending, and staying strong. But it was getting harder, and I felt myself being shoved through the ground. Dirt was all over my hooves, and I was approaching the memory dump.

"GOODBYE, SADNESS!" The ruler screamed, the abyss right behind my tail. I felt tears forming behind my glasses, as I prepared to say goodbye to the world. And then I got one final, very small, but last resort idea. I teleported away from shield, and onto the ruler. I glanced away, as I lit up my horn.. The next part I don't want to write because it's a bit brutal.. I'll just say somepony died in a.. Very unpleasant way.

My whole body was covered white, puffy liquid, that seemed to be like a thickened version of water. Colours spurted out of the ruler's body, like a light show. The colours returned to the memory orbs, alighting them once again. Colours flew everywhere; including HQ. I teleported up in there, watching the grey memory orbs regain their previous form. It felt so strange.. Like a dream.. A nightmare.

Headquarters was back to normal, and I was here. But where were the others? Then a door opened. I suddenly felt glee leap into my heart. The others were back! I rushed to the door to greet them, despite the pains I felt in my legs. However, it was not the others.

"TIME TO DIE!" It was the ruler! She was back from the dead, her mane flowing around in rage. She lit up her horn with more dark magic, ready to bring it down onto me. I gasped, completely frozen in place. Then, somepony knocked her out. She was flung to the wall with a great crash. I peered up, suddenly spotting my coworkers, heroically defending HQ. The ruler glared at them. "FOOLS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"No. You will pay for this." Leader gestured me in to join her and the others. Then, as a group, we lit up our horns. The five colours mixed together, into a giant spell. It was a harmony spell- I recognized it. Then, with the rainbow-coloured spell, we brought it down onto the ruler. She screamed, as the magic penetrated her. Then she was gone.

* * *

Hello, it's me Leader again. I know you've already had that mind worker and Sadness. But I decided I'd be the best pony to end this. After all, I started it.

It's a lovely sunny day today, a few weeks after that mindigo incident. Twilight is enjoying a picnic with her friends. All of us emotions are gathered around the console, watching the picnic.

"The food looks good." I observe, admiring the cooking skills of our friends.

"I hope it doesn't rain.." Sadness sniffles, peering up.

"Let's hope that nothing bad comes to get us!" Fear cries, perking up.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, guys! It's a lovely day!" Joy sings, frolicking around.

"As long as they share the hayburgers with us.." Anger smirks. I roll my eyes. In conclusion, I guess it's better than what we started with. Our problems are gone, and there are no mindigos, no emotions left out. It's just some sort of family, I guess you could say.

And to be honest, I like it that way. Perhaps friendship isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S FINISHED! IT'S DONE! WHOA! It came out a little differently than I planned, but hey. Whoa, it feels weird now that it's done.. I didn't have time to edit, sorry guys. But I hoped you enjoyed it, and look out for more stories from me in the future!**

 **~Ponystories**


End file.
